Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail
by AnimeControl
Summary: The Elric Brothers, Winry, and Mei go to middle school and participate in the Alchemy Tournaments. Not only that, they expierence the good and the bad things about life in the real world. "Alchemy & Automail" is the first Arc of my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic series. AU EdxWinry AlxMei AlxJulia *Starts with school, but it's not a schoolfic!
1. Chapter 1

FullMetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

* * *

**Welcome everybody to this special fanfic. A fanfic that is a multiple story fanfic seperated by arcs. A story that includes a flavor of Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, and many more.**

**Author's Note #1- Since Ed and Al basically have the same color hair which is Blond-Golden I will refer to Al as blond and El as golden. Same with their eye color. E****njoy & leave and review. It doesn't matter if it's a bad or a good one I accept all :D Please review! ***Not only about school, but if you read the summary you would know that :P**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The birds were chirping and the gentle breeze was flowing threw the quiet grassy plains in a small area known as Resembool. Two houses standed tall on top of a hill and the quiet and gentle morning was disturbed in a snap.

"Brother! It's time for school!" A blond hair boy yelled at his brother.

"Al, go away!" The golden hair boy yelled back. "Don't be so loud! You'll wake the neighboors." Al told him. "Granny Pinako and Winry are probably awake already." They kept yelling back to each other back and forth. The sound of all their arguing could be heard by Pinako a small old grandmother and Winry a blond haired girl who loves automail, "Geez.. Those idiots! Can they stop screaming for one day! Like honestly." Winry and Pinako both sighed, "At least Ed and Al are slowly getting over their mother's death." Pinako mentioned. Winry nodded, "I guess your right."

"I'm ready!" Ed said. He wore leather pants with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Al was wearing dark blue jeans with a long sleeved light gray shirt, "Oh right! Let's go!" They walked outside and coming out at the same time was Winry in her white mini-skirt and white shirt with a small black coat, "Hey, Winry!" The boys waved as she waved back, "Hey! You want to walk to school?" She asked. Both answered, "Sure!" They left to school and a long period of silence came upon them.

As they were walking to school Ed broke the silence by pointed at Winry with a smile and a blush on his face, "You don't look like a automail gearhead so much now, Winry!" Her face got red, but she calmed down when he said, "You look like a beautiful women." Winry couldn't help but blush and smile, "Thank you, Ed." She thought to herself how he actually said something genuine to her for once.

As they walked more and more the school was in sight and they ran at the final steps, "Finally, we're here!" They were gasping for air when they stopped. As they walked in the front doors, girls already started swarming them. Both Ed and Al thought to themsleves, "Oh! Not again." The girls yelled, "Hello, Ed! and, "Hello, Al!" A lot of chanting could be heard from the girls.

The girls pushed Winry aside and Ed noticed and shouted, "Winry! See you at lunch." She looked at them being dragged away and nodded, "Okay!" She made her way to her automail class and went inside, "Finally, your here, Win." A voice came from behind her. She jumped back with fright and saw it was her friend Mei. She wacked her in the head, "Don't scare me like that, Mei!"

"Sorry, but you took to long." She was rubbing her head until a few seconds later they bursted out with laughter, "Where did you learn how to hit like that!?" Mei asked. "I don't know!" Winry responded. The teacher came in and they took their seats, "Now class take these notes, they are important when balancing the weight of the metal." It was hard for Winry to concentrate or even write anything because of all the gossiping around her, "Don't you think Ed and Al are cuties." One girl said, "Yea, especially Edward."

"Sure, Ed has the looks, but Al has the personality." Winry was getting angry, "They know nothing about them!" She turned to her partner Mei and saw she couldn't write either. She sighed, "This is going to be a long day... I hope lunch comes fast."

Winry couldn't take it anymore and was about to explode until the bell rang. Mei and Winry walked outside and was going to lunch. Winry sighed, "That's the first time I'm glad that the class ended." Mei smiled at her and nodded, "Agreed! Those girls could get annoying sometimes! Now let's go meet with Ed and Al!" As they left a group of girls stayed behind.

"Hey, Katy are you going to make your move on Ed today."

"Yes, Megan! I am going to ask him out and no one is going to stop me." Another voice came from the group, "What about, Winry! She and Mei are probably going to sit next to them." A smile rose from Katy, "Don't worry! We will deal with them at the lunchroom."

* * *

**I am going to make the chapters longer. The chapter was to show the scene of the story and set the mood for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget review and to check out my "Returning With Madness" fanfic as well. See you guys! :D Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

FullMetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Fight

* * *

**I believe you may like this chapter and some may relate to this chapter. *Read the author's note because they are important!" (Sigh) But pointless nevertheless!**

**Author's Note #1 - The bathroom is located outside the lunchroom next to the principal office. (You see what I mean if you read the chapter.)**

**Author's Note #2 - The lunchroom and the ice cream bar are seperated. (You see what I mean if you read the chapter.)**

**Author's Note #3 - Keep both notes #1 and #2 in mind when reading the chapter.**

**Author's Note #4 - As always enjoy and please leave a review! xD**

* * *

Winry and Mei walked into the lunchroom and scanned the room Ed and Al, "Look, Winry! Over there!" Mei pointed at a table where Ed and Al were sitting with some of their friends from alchemy class. They walked over to the table where they were sitting and Winry tapped Ed on the shoulders. Ed turned around and saw Winry and Mei, "Oh, hey guys! Take a seat!" Ed pointed at two seats right next to him and Al. They sat down and they started to chat about random stuff, but Ed got up, looking uncomfortable, "I need to use the bathroom!" Ed rushed inside the boy's bathroom. Al soon got up as well, "Today is Ice Cream Friday! So I am going to go get us some!" Al said. Both Mei and Winry smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

Suddenly, Katy and her group come into the cafeteria, "Ed and Al are always sitting in the middle table." Suddenly, her face became red at the sight that Winry and Mei were sitting at that table as well, "I knew those girls would be sitting there! Let's go and talk to them." Katy had a evil smile and the rest of her group nodded in agreement. They walked over to the table, having bad intentions in mind.

"Oh no, it's Katy. She's probably going to start trouble." One boy said catching Winry and Mei's attention. Winry and Mei turned around to see Katy and her group behind them. Both Katy and Winry exchanged evil stares. Winry spoke first, "What do you want, Katy?!"

"I want you to get your ass up and go to another table!" Katy shouted. Both Winry and Mei got up, "Why should we?! We were both invited by Ed and Al to come sit with them." Katy eyes narrowed, "So tell me! What does a popular guy like Ed want anything to do with a gearhead like you and this brat, Mei!" Both Winry and Mei growled and shoved Katy. She soon had a evil glare on her face, "You bitches! That's the worse mistake you ever made! Let's get them girls." Suddenly, Winry and Mei were surrounded and outnumbered by the girls in Katy's group and they all were glaring at them. One boy turned to two others, "Quick, Josh and Timmy, go get Al and Ed!" Both boys rushed as Josh went to Al and Timmy went to Ed.

After a while, Jose finally made it to Al, "Hey, Al!" Josh was gasping air putting his hand on Al's shoulder, "Winry and Mei!... They are about to get jumped by Katy and her group!" Al eyes widened, "What about brother?"

"Don't worry, Al! Timmy went to get Ed!" Al nodded as he quickly rushed over to the fight.

Timmy made his way inside the bathroom and saw Ed washing his hands, "Yo, Ed!" Ed saw the look in his eyes, "What happened, Tim!" Timmy gasped for air, "Winry.. and Mei are about to get.. jumped by Katy, Ed! Go help them!" Ed ran out the door while looking back, "Thanks, Tim!" Ed rushed to the cafeteria, but stopped at the principal office first, "Hold on, Winry! I won't let them hurt you."

The students were yelling the word, "fight" repeatedly. Katy was slowly going towards them. Winry and Mei were started to get nervous, "Mei, what do we do!" Mei looked at Winry and saw the nervous look on her face. Suddenly, a idea popped into her head, "I got a good idea, Winry! Let's fight back." Winry sighed, "I thought you'll say that." Winry look went from nervous to determined. Katy noticed the change and asked, "What's with that determined look on your face, Winry!? You don't think you can take on all of us do you!?" Winry smiled, "We won't know until we try, right bitch!" Katy grinded her teeth and smiled, "Those are your last words! You bastards!" Katy and her group ran towards them and Winry and Mei was getting ready until a giant girl appeared in back of them and held both of them tight, "What the crap!" Mei shouted. "We can't defend ourselves, Mei" Winry said.

Katy and her group were punching them on their heads, guts, and arms. They were completely defenseless. Katy laughed, "This is what you get!" Winry and Mei were starting to tear up. "Ed, where are you!" Winry started to cry. This went from a simple fight to a brutal mugging. Soon a flash came from the floor and chains were holding back Katy and her group. Ed and Al along with the principal were standing at the door, "Good job, Ed!" The principal said, "You girls are in trouble! Now leave Winry and Mei alone and march to my office!" The chains came off and they said, "Okay."

Ed and Al rushed to Winry and Mei, "Are you guys okay! We need to get you guys to the nurse." Winry and Mei looked up at Ed and Al. They digged their faces onto their chests and started to cry as they left the lunchroom.

"Why are you guys crying for?" Ed said. "Yea! Don't worry it's all over and we are here for you!" Winry and Mei spended the rest of the day in the nurse's office.

"Winry, can I sleep over with you today?" Winry smiled, "Sure you can."

"Okay, you guys are cleared to go home." The nurse said. Both Winry and Mei smiled, "Thank you!" They went out the front door and saw Ed and Al waiting for them, "You ready to leave!?" Both girls appreciated the fact that they waited and nodded, "Sure!"

On the way home both girls were a little dizzy over what happened at school. The bruises they had gotten had still hurt a little. They both seemed like they were about to collapse until Ed grabbed Winry and placed her on his back, "I'll carry you, Win." Al did the same with Mei, carring her on his back. They both smiled and blushed as Winry and Mei fell asleep on their backs as they made their way back home.

* * *

**What you guys think! Starts with jealousy and ends with Hurt and Comfort mixed with romance. This all started because of jealousy! Please leave a review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you guys for the next chapter. Please review! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sleepovers

* * *

**Please review! :D lol**

**Okay understand one thing! The sleepover may contain blushing and some wrench throwing. Lol**

* * *

It was a dark Friday night. Ed and Al were in their home studying some alchemy books like they normally do. Next door Winry and Mei were having a sleepover, "So, Winry! What are we going to talk about!" Winry shrugged, "I don't know. Let's talk about anything!" Mei smiled as she started blushing, "Don't you think Al is cute!" Winry blinked knowing where this is going, "So what about you, Winry! Do you think Ed is cute." Winry blushed and was speechless, "Umm..." She spaced out about how she really thought Ed was cute, but she thought more about him than that. After everything he did for her today in school, she realized that she wanted him like a bee to honey. She needed him in her life and she could feel her face getting red and her heart beating faster with every second she thought about him.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Mei waved her hand in front of Winry's face, "Earth to Winry! Anyone there!" She was then back to being lost in her thoughts and Mei noticed her blush and started smiling, "I guess that answers my question!" Soon after Winry finally came back to Earth, "Finally, Win! What were you thinking about?" Mei said pretending she didn't know. "Nothing! Nothing!" Winry waved her hands left and right. Mei sighed, "Come on, Winry! I know you was thinking about Ed!" Winry blushed more and more, "Why don't you ask him out, Winry!" Winry tried to hide her face, but she couldn't, "You care about him and it's obvious he cares about you!" She wanted to say something, but her blushing was keeping her from doing anything at the moment, "I have a idea, Win! Let's go over to Ed and Al's house!" Winry thought she was crazy, "Why!" Mei crossed her arms, "Because we never said thank you to them for carrying us here!" Winry had remember today and how Ed cared about her and even let her sleep on his back while he carried her back to her house, "I guess your right! Let's go!" They came out threw the window, but did it with stealth.

They walked to Ed and Al's house and looked threw the nearby window. Winry and Mei saw Ed and Al reading books about Alchemy. Both Winry and Mei sighed, "Of course they're reading! I should've expected that!" They stood out there for five minutes until they heard Ed say something, "It's cold outside! Come in threw the window!" Both Mei and Winry grew shocked and angry, "They knew we were here and didn't say anything! Those jerks!"

They came in and Winry grabbed something out of her back pocket. Ed looked at them, "Hey guys, how are-"

WHAM

Next thing Ed was on the floor, "What was that for, Winry!" Al went to check on his brother. Mei signaled Winry for a wrench, "Did you know, Al!?" Mei asked him. Al sighed, "I told him not to do-"

WHAM

Now Al was on the floor himself with Ed, "What was that for!?"

"Like you don't know, Al! You knew we were out there and didn't bother to tell us." Mei said. "No one told you to be there!" Ed yelled as another wrench came flying at him from Winry, "Hey! Where do you get these from, Win-" He was hit by one wrench and then others that fell on him, "Brother! Are you ok!?" Mei snapped at him, "Shut it, Al!" Al instantly stopped talking as Winry made her way to Ed who was still on the floor. Suddenly, Winry who didn't see the wrench on the floor tripped and fell on top of Ed. Both Ed and Winry were blushing and couldn't take their eyes off each other. Faces inches away and eyes going into each others soul. From her getting heated throughout the day more times than she can remember, Winry had fainted and was laying on top of Ed with a visable blush on her face. Al and Mei couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Winry on top of the shocked Ed. Mei whispered to Al, "Al, we should leave!" Al nodded and they left without Ed noticing them.

Ed was going to ask Mei and Al to help, but neither were in sight, "Those jerks!" He couldn't move due to the damage he recieved from the wrenches, "I guess I am stuck like this for now!" Ed said and he hugged Winry and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Wow... What to say about that scene! Review your thoughts about that scene and that ending! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Next Day...

* * *

**Please Review it! xD**

**Lol call this a filler or not... Okay call it anything! I'm making it like this to set the mood or something like that... I like everyone who reads this to know that I know that this fanfic starts like romance and all those things, but it's going to start falling into hurt/comfort, tragedy, and mystery. So yea...**

* * *

It had just become morning and inside Ed and Al's house both Ed and Winry were still in the same position they were left in last night. Winry woke up finding herself on top of Ed, "Finally your awake, Winry!" Ed said blushing and annoyed, "Why am I on you, Ed!" Ed noticed she forgot about fainting on him, "Stupid! You decided to faint on me and I couldn't move because of the pain your damn wrenches caused me!" A few seconds passed of silence. Winry was trying to figure out what happened even though Ed just told her and she remembered that she tripped on a wrench and then she landed on Ed and was inches apart. She was so embarassed and heated up that she fainted and fell asleep on him. She then heard someone calling her.

"So, Winry! When are you going to get off of me!?" He said annoyed that she didn't do it when she woke up. She snapped back to reality and she blushed, "Oh, Sorry!" She got up and noticed he didn't, "Ed, get up!" She noticed he was reaching out for her hand, "Why can't you get up yourself?" Winry asked.

Ed sighed with anger, "Maybe because, since you was sleeping on me I can't feel my body anymore!" Winry suddenly felt embarassed. She didn't why, but it felt good sleeping on him. She felt like she was actually thankful for tripping over the wrench and fainting. She had finally had did something would satisfy only about 20% of her need to be with him. She couldn't avoid blushing at her thoughts and this catched Ed's eye. She then helped Ed up and he stretched and she could hear all the bones cracking. She felt bad for doing this to him, but it felt good knowing she slept on him... Or was that a bad thing?

Suddenly both Mei and Al finally came back. When Ed heard Al's voice he got up and punched him in the face not asking them where they were first. Both Winry and Mei gasped as Mei felt like killing him, but Winry stopped her, "Maybe we should leave, Mei! It's about to get crazy in here!" Mei saw that Winry was serious about it and then she and Winry escaped threw the window. As they made their way back into Winry's house, Mei could notice something was troubling Winry, "Winry-"

Winry bounced up, "I slept with Ed!" Mei looked at her shocked and successfully hid her smile.

"Mei, I don't think he enjoyed me being on him like that! He must hate me!" Mei started laughing as Winry looked at her with a confused look, "No you're wrong, Winry! Ed enjoyed it or he wouldn't had hugged you when he fell asleep." Winry's eyes widened, "He did what!" But then she smiled and sighed, "Thank goodness!" She felt like dancing because now she knew that Ed could have the same feelings for her. Mei could tell she enjoyed sleeping on Ed and then Mei thought they should take it up a notch, "So, Winry, why don't you invite Ed to the Resembool Carnival!" Winry thought about all the rides and all the fun they could have and nodded. Out of nowhere they heard yelling and fighting going on next door, "Those idiots!" Winry sighed.

Mei laughed at Winry's remark, "Yes, but they are our idiots!"

Next door Ed and Al were beating each other up using their fists and alchemy, "Take this, Al!"

BOOM

"Take this brother!" Al screamed back.

BOOM

They kept taking turns hitting each other with anything they could find, until nothing else could be used that is and so they both collasped because they were wore out. Suddenly both Winry and Mei came bursting threw the door, "Are you trying to blow up your house?!" Ed and Al chuckled and Ed had a grin, "Ah, Decided to use the door this time." Ed said as he laughed. Both Winry and Mei holded back against hitting him and Mei took Al and left once again leaving Ed and Winry alone.

"So, Ed. How would you like to come with me to the Resembool Carnvial!?" She saw Ed's eyes widened and wondered if she did something wrong. He thought to himself about what he should do and decided to accept the offer, but be calm and don't lose his cool. He grabbed her hands and smiled, "Sure! I will go with you, Win! BUT! Is it like a date!?" Winry blushed, "S-sure, Ed!" He smiled at her and kissed her in the cheek as he went upstairs to get ready, "Ok then! See you then, Winry!" A smile rose from her face and she knew her life was getting better by every passing second.

**[Al and Mei]**

"So, what is this about, Mei!?" She looked up to him and smiled, "A plan to finally get Winry and Ed together! You, Me, Ed, Winry are going to the Resembool Carnival so get ready!" She said as she ran back downstairs and left with Winry without having Al's saying, but Al thought it was a great idea nevertheless and thought about making his move with Mei as well. He went to his room and started getting ready as well so did Ed.

* * *

**So about what I said in the top! Just keep reviewing and reviewing! So next they go to carnival, but what happens there?! Stay tune and find out! So it seems I am doing both this fanfic and my "Returning To Madness" as well at the same time! Check it out if you dare... (End of Ad)**

**See you next time people! Please Review xD ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 5 - Rising Love

* * *

**I want to let people know that the upload schedule for this fanfic is daily. (Well unless there is a problem!) This applies to ****_Returning With _****_Madness_**** as well. ****_Review_****!**

* * *

It was early in the evening. Both Ed and Al were ready to go to the Resembool Carnival with Winry and Mei. They were dressed in regular and casual clothes like jeans and t-shirts with a jacket. They went next door and knocked on the door, "Winry! Mei! Are you ready?" Ed said slowly knocking on the door. Winry and Mei both came out with regular and casual clothes as well. Winry wore her regular mini-skirt with a baby blue shirt and Mei wore black jeans with a blue shirt, "Wow, Winry! It's like you wearing a mini-skirt is tradition!" Winry blushed, "I can go change if you want!" Suddenly Ed took her by the hand gently and started walking towards the carnival, "Winry, that was a compliment!" He smiled and she smiled back at him. Al and Mei were behind them surveying the progess of Winry and Ed's rising love.

A short walk it was, but they finally made it to the carnival. It was a beautiful sight. The rides were lit up in many glorious colors and it looked even better when it got dark. The four were having a marvelous time and enjoying their time together, "Winry, let's go on the ferris wheel!" Ed pointed at a giant structure and she gulped, "Okay, Ed!" She knew it. They were going to be alone up there. It was her chance to finally make their love blossom. They got into the cart and they were enjoying themselves, looking at the magnificant view, "Hey look, Winry! I can see our houses from here!" Winry smiled and knew it was now or never. It was the perfect moment and the perfect time, "E-Ed!" They looked at each other and Winry's heart was beating faster and all her emotions felt like racing and pouring out of her soul, "So-"

"Winry, it's been fun today hasn't it!" Ed said. She wondered if he was just being stupid or he was ignoring the upcoming confession. Winry slowly nodded and stared at him and she couldn't take it, "This is a perfect view!" They were at the highest point and then the ride stopped, "S-so, Ed." Ed stared at her with his golden eyes piercing into her heart with cupid's bow, "Yea, Winry. What is it?" He noticed her blushing really hard and was nervous to say anymore. He place a hand on her cheek catching her attention and smiled, "W-Winry! I got to tell you something!" Now it was Ed's turn, but like Winry he was nervous, "What is it, Ed?" She looked at him hoping he would say something she wanted to hear, but he didn't it, "Okay, since we both got something to say. We will say it at the same time."

"E-Ed!"

"W-Winry!"

"I love you!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Both of their eyes widened with joy. Winry felt like she was going to tear up. She hugged Ed and planted her face on his chest. It was warm and she felt like she could sleep on his chest once more. Ed rubbed her cheek and they both were inches apart and lips getting closer and closer until it happened...

Ed pulled Winry closer and Winry allowed it. Their lips touched. The warm feeling they both felt at that moment was amazing. They felt like they could keep it locked in forever. It didn't happen as Ed pulled back. Winry wondered what happened, "Wh-" Ed put a finger on her lips. The feeling from having his finger on her lips was great, but not as warm and great as his lips. He hugged her and she hugged back. Winry started to cry tears of joy.

BOOM

The beautiful array of fireworks filled the sky and once again Ed kissed Winry in a passionate kiss under the beautiful night sky. A firework hit the sky and made a heart shape explosion while holding Ed and Winry inside.

"I love you, Ed!"

"I love you too, Winry!"

The ferris wheel started moving again, like it was told to stop at that moment and Winry laid her head on Ed's shoulders for the rest of the ride. Al and Mei could start to see Winry and Ed and smiled, "Al, it worked!" She grabbed Al and pulled him in before giving him a warm kiss that Al would never forget, "Al, I was to busy trying to get them together that I forgot to tell you something!"

She hugged him and whispered in his ears, "I love you!" Al hugged her back, "I love you too, Mei!"

When Ed and Winry got off she was almost asleep so he carried her once more. Al noticed Mei was also about to tip over so he did the same. As they were walking home Al looked at Ed and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Seems like i'm not the only one who had a perfect night right, Al!" He nodded and laughed, "I'm glad today happened, brother!" Ed sighed, "Me too, Al! Me too!"

Two days passed after the events at the Resembool Carnival. It was Monday and once again it was time for school. School was much different because anyone who would mess with Winry and Mei would get destroyed by Ed and Al and everytime the boys will get into a fight, Winry and Mei would protect them or let them be, "Ed, we will protect each other!"

Days passed and it was that time once more. The Alchemy Tournaments once again was opon them. Of course Ed and Al was going to take part in it. Mei also because she had exceptional alchemy skills. They were the best alchemists at their school, so it felt like a responsibility. They practiced and practiced every day from morning to night. Winry had something important as well. She had a automail final where she would have to build or make something that can be considered pure automail. Mei was part of the alchemy team so she could be excused from automail class.

Each school that participated in the tournament were in groups of three and they fought in two out of three win matches.

Winry was allowed to be at the benches with Ed, Al, and Mei. It was the first match of the tournament. The referee picked two names out of two seperate places. He coughed, "Ahem.. The first round is Edward Elric vs Larvester Mills!"

Winry gave Ed a good luck kiss and he made his way to the field. They both shook hand, "Nice to meet you! I'm Ed!" He smiled, "You can me Lars!"

The referee raised his arm and was slowly putting it back down.

"Edward, are you ready?" Ed nodded.

"Larvester, are you ready?" Lars nodded.

He swinged his down really quick, "Begin!" The crowd roared with excitement.

* * *

**Okay I have been writing alot of romance I hardly right any action. ****_Review_**** and stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 6 - The First Round

* * *

**A/N: Ed uses chalk because he didn't see the gate yet *hint *hint! Review and enjoy! Let the fight begin!**

* * *

"Begin!" The crowd roared with excitement.

They ran towards each other and exchanged kicks and punches for about 20 seconds without either landing a hit. The crowd was amazed at their quick reflexes as they countered each attack with their own blows. They were either dodging or catching the blows. They grabbed each other hands and had a power test, "Not bad, Ed!" Lars said. "Your not bad either!" Ed repsonded. Both Ed and Lars backed away from each other creating distance. They each took out their chalks and started drawing circles. Ed clapped his hands and made the ground start crumbling apart beneath them.

"Take this!" Ed yelled.

Lars smiled. He clapped and jumped. Next thing he was on the ceiling clinging from the top, "Now, Ed! Try this!" He started to draw circles and pillars started dropping from above.

"Shit!" Ed moved out of the way dodging all of the pillars, but he didn't notice Lars coming and he got stabbed by a pillar on his side causing him to fall to one knee, "Damn!"

"Ed!" Winry and Al yelled, "Don't worry! It's not over till I say it is!" He forced himself up and didn't pay attention to the wound giving him immense pain at the moment.

Lars smirked, "You got guts kid! I admire that, but..." He clapped his hands once more and holded a spear pillar in his hand. He then charged at Ed with a look of intensity in his eyes. Ed felt like hope was lost, but then he got a idea and smiled, "Come on!" He drew once more and made the ground firm and back how it was before.

"Now, Edward! I will end this!" He tried to pierce Ed once more, but failed. Ed started to cut his wound even deeper catching everyone by surprise and he started running in circles with blood dripping out from his side falling on the ground. Lars was stunned, but regained his senses. He created and shot more pillars, but Ed dodged them all and was still running, but then he stopped running in circles and took different paths inside the circle. Then Lars noticed Ed was running in a pattern.

He thought to himself, "What the hell is this kid trying to do!" He tried analyzing his moves to find answer.

Ed saw his confusion and smiled, "What is the matter!? Don't know what i'm doing!"

He then let out a small chuckle, "Thank you for this wound because now I have won!" Ed suddenly released chains from his clothes and trapped Lars, "What the heck!" Lars was trying to struggle out, but Ed kept tightning the hold, "Now, it's over!" Ed stretched out a finger and pointed down. Lars looked down and his eyes widened. The crowd was shocked and so was the competitors.

"Your a smart bastard aren't you! You made a transmutation circle using your blood!"

Lars laughed and sighed, "To be using your own blood is just reckless." Ed stepped outside the circle and slammed his hands on the floor creating a massive shock and suddenly, Lars was pelted with tons of stones and was layed out on the floor, "I see! He used the blood coming out from the wound to create a circle. He kept running to stretch out the blood and drag it as well. He then started doing the same when he changed paths. He connected the dots and made a giant transmutation circle. He had circles in his clothes so he can create chains to keep me from escaping and delivered the final blow."

He started chuckling, "To think I would be tricked by your moves!" The referee pointed at Ed.

"Your winner, Edward Elric."

The crowd was silent and jaws were opened at Ed's final move. They then started clapping with respect and cheered their lungs out.

"Ed! Ed! Ed!" Came from the crowd as he picked Lars off the ground, "Haha, that was fun! Let's fight again sometime!" Ed nodded, "Yeah!" They shaked hands and went their seperate ways.

When Ed wemt back to the bench he was comfronted by Winry, "Ed, are you hurt!" He saw the worry in Winry's eyes, "No! I feel great!" He said laughing sarcastically. Al placed a hand and his shoulder, "Brother, that was one smart move you pulled. It was reckless, but smart!" Ed scratched his head, "Yea, you could say that!"

"Ahem.. It's time for the second round!" The crowd roared once more.

He picked two tags and read them, "Second Round is Mei Chang vs Nando Mills!"

"You can do this, Mei!" Al and Ed shouted. She nodded.

"Lars, I will avenge you in this fight!" Lars narrowed his eyes, "Brother, there is no need for that!" Nando sucked his teeth as he went to the field.

They both made their way to the field and the referee started explaining, "Now, if Mei would to win this match, than her team wins this round and advances! But if she was to lose, a third battle would decide the winner!"

They got in their stances. Nando grabbed his chalk, but Mei didn't bother yet. Suddenly Nando made a mistake he would soon regret, "He, little girl! Don't worry because I am going to take it easy on you! Weakling!" Mei grinded her teeth, "That's your death wish, stupid punk!"

"Begin!"

Mei ran towards him with angry speed and grabbed his hand before he was able to draw anything, "I am going to crush you!" She threw him far back as possible and he landed on his back. He reached for his chalk once more. Once again before he drew anything she catched him and punch him in the gut. He groaned and coughed. She kicked and punched his stomach like a angry madman. She didn't let down one bit and wanted to deliver the ultimate pain to this boy. The boy tried to counter, but she dodged all his attacks and came back with more force. She then kicked him in the face and knocked him onto the floor. He was forcing himself up and he heard Mei whisper something into his ear, "I am going to end this and end you!" She kicked him in the leg and he fell down. She went on top of him and punch him left and right with a barrage of punches. Everyone in the arena was shocked and gasped at the girl's moves.

"Are you seeing what i'm seeing!" The crowd's eyes seemed like they would pop out any minute, "Wow!" and "Amazing!" Came from the crowd as she was beating the crap out of the boy, "Don't you ever underestimate me!" Nando felt like he angered a beast, "Your a ugly beast!" Mei now had fumes coming out from her ears. She grabbed him and knee him in the gut and punched him once more. This punch however knocked his lights out, "Now you bastard! Who's the weakling now!" He had stars floating around his head. The referee was trying to gain his senses and announced the winner.

"Winner is Mei Chang in a perfect victory!" The crowd once again went crazy.

She walked back to her team huffing and puffing. She calmed down when she heard the crowd cheer her name and some even mumbled about how strong and awesome she was making her blush.

"So guys, what you think!" Al and Ed had their months wide opened, shocked on how Mei destroyed the poor kid. Al gulped, "You did great!"

"Yea, you really became a mon-" She stared at him with evil eyes. Winry covered Ed's month, "Hey don't say that!" She whispered before letting him go, "Y-You did great Mei!" Ed said in a timid voice. The last thing he wanted was a outraged Mei on his ass. They laughed at him as Lars walked over to Ed.

"Ed, congrats! Your team did great out there." Ed and Lars shook hands, "I'll be rooting for you in the next rounds!" Ed nodded, "Thanks!"

Lars then looked over to Mei, "Sorry, about my brother! He could be a little mean when his family gets hurt in a battle."

"Forget about it! That's the past!" She was trying to hide a frown with a smile. Lars waved back and walked to his team. He then followed his team out the door with doctors and they checked on both Lars and Nando's wounds.

Ed waved back and Winry tapped his back. He looked back and saw a happy smile from her, "We should go get that wound healed!" Winry said. Ed laughed, "No, I am-" She took Ed's hand and started dragging him down the hallways until she stopped.

"Winry-"

She grabbed him and layed him on the lockers and embraced him with a kiss to his surprise. After getting sucked in from the pleasure the kiss gave him, Ed was gladly to accept it and return it. "Ed, I love you!" She whispered in his ears making him tingle, "I love you too, Winry!" They stayed on that gentle warm kiss for about 10 minutes and for every minute they would let go to catch breath and get back into the action a second after.

"Make sure you win the next rounds, Ed!" Winry had a smile that said she believed in him.

"I am, Winry!" She than grabbed his hand and dragged him to the  
nurse's office.

While in there she holded his hand, "Make sure you don't get hurt badly!" He nodded, "Right!"

* * *

**So Ed uses his blood to his advantage and Mei just beat the life out of her opponent. Lol**

**A/N: I been doing something lately so that would explain the lack of updates! But i'm back! :D**

**Please Review! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Semi-Finals

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Now let's start this. The semi-finals and then the finals will comence. Since last chapter we didn't get any Al fights this will make up for it! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

After the first rounds of the Alchemy Tournament the rest was just a breeze. Ed, Al, and Mei defeated every team they went up against. Then it was the semi-finals and the winners would go on to the finals for the Alchemy Championships.

They would be facing the team of Ashton, Diana, and Rollins and like them, they also had a breeze going threw the other rounds. Loud roars filled the stands and each team was at their respective benches. Just like before, Winry would also be at the benches cheering for Ed and the rest.

Everyone was getting ready until the referee started saying important news that would change the flow of this battle, "Now, this round will be a little different than all the rest!" The referee said demanding the attention of all the contestants and people, "This is the special one match! Only 1 fighter from each side will fight in this round! The winner will go on to the finals with their team."

The crowds gasped and Ed slammed his hand on the bench, "Damn, this was unexpected! Whoever gets picked has to win this for us."

"Hey, Rollins. Ashton. What are we going to do!?" Diana said. "Whoever gets picked has to win! Got that!" Rollins said and Ashton and Diana nodded.

Then both teams had piercing eyes and were staring at each other with a death glares. The referee got on the middle of the field. "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let's start!" The referee picked the two people who would start and end this match.

"Alphonse Elric vs Jack Rollins!"

"So it's me!" Rollins said. He walked over to the field. Mei gave Al a good luck kiss before he went to the field, "You can do it, Al!" Both Mei and Ed yelled. Al nodded.

"Are you ready?" They both nodded, "Then, Begin!" The crowd roared.

They drew circles with rapid speed and there was about 5 transmutation circles on each side of the field. Both Al and Rollins clapped their hands and tons of metal blades were clashing with one another. Sparks were flying and crowds were cheering with amazement. It seems the blades were infinite and both Al and Rollins ran towards each other and picked up blades and flinged it and rushed at each other trying to pierce one another. They were able to atleast cut each other, but their skills were really similar and the match was staying in a draw.

No one was giving up and they were making the ground crumble and shake because of all the alchemy they were using, "They are really going at it!" Winry said, "Yea! Al always had been the best at Alchemy and the way to use it. Mei and me is best at combat!" Ed said amazed.

Both Al and Rollins were gasping for air and they had cuts all over them. The infinite amount of blades wasn't so infinite anymore. They seemed to die out. They both picked up a blade and holded it tightly, "I have to win this match!" Rollins said. "I have to win as well so I won't lose to you!" Al said. They both smiled, "Well it seems that we both have to win!"

Al ran towards Rollins, but felt like he was slowing down every second, "What's happening!" Rollins started chuckling, "It's a kind of alchemy I know! I slows you down for a short amount of time! It's the only amount of time I need." He threw a blade at Al and it caught him in the side, "Al!" Ed yelled. "Don't worry brother!"

Even though he was hurt Al was still able to draw a circle with fast speed and stepped inside. Rollins saw what he was doing and was confused, "What the crap are you doing!?" Rollins yelled. "Winning this match!" Al said as he slapped his hand and everyone was shocked, "Did he use alchemy on himself!?" Multiple people from the crowd asked. All you can see is a bright light that was followed by giant smoke cloud. Loud chatter came from the crowds and the smoke that was getting created disappeared. Everyone in that arena gasped. Suddenly there was about 5 Al's, "What the hell!" Every Al jumped at Rollins and they all punched and kicked Rollins at once, "Your finished!" Suddenly Rollins was getting knocked all over the place.

"I can't see where they are coming from!" Rollins was getting hit back and forth. He couldn't fight back. One Al slid under Rollins and tripped him. Another kicked him up and the 3 others slammed him back onto the floor. He coughed up blood and was unable to move. The referee checked Rollins and saw he couldn't fight no more.

"The winner is... Alphonse Elric!"

The crowds cheered and they chanted Al's name. Both Ashton and Diana sighed, "You think he's mad, Diana!" She smiled, "I doesn't look like it! He looks like he is happy!"

"Al! Thank you for this match! I now know, I still got a lot of training to do!" They shook hands. He waved and Al waved back. He walked over to to his side and Mei hugged him and kissed him, "Nice job, Al!" Ed said.

"Ahem.." The referee once again started talking and he showed a map that had a stadium on it. He looked at us and then pointed at the stadium...

"The finals will take place in 7 days at the Alchemy Stadium In Central! The team of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Mei Chang will take on the champion team of Alistar Tsuki, Alex Starr, and Jade Domino!"

"Train until then and we will see you at the finals!"

"They been champions for 4 years, but they will soon lose!" Ed, Al, Winry, and Mei hugged and had a little celebration with friends because they got this far. They had a fun night and hopefully the next time they partied, they would be champions...

It's been a day ever since they won the semi-finals. Ed, Al, Winry, and Mei hanged out more than ever and the love they had was growing and growing. Of course they have been training. They been focusing alot and was trying to develop new skills that will win against their enemy team. What they didn't know was that their lives were going to get better and worse...

* * *

**So I hope you enjoy and please review! So we got training days until the finals! We got some interesting events and characters from FMAB will be making their appearence between these day. See you next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 8 - Human Transmutation

* * *

**A/N: Like I said in the other chapter the days from now to the finals of the Alchemy Tournaments are like training and just hanging out. These days lifes will get better and some worse, but you'll see what i'm talking about! Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

It has been 2 days since the semi-finals and they had been training and learning new techniques. Ed and Al found and read books about alchemy that their father had. They shared some books with Mei and she also studied it with them. Winry spended time learning more about automail with Pinako and just being with Ed. Ed and Al read something about human transmutation and studied all the facts about it. Mei found some information about Alkahestry. It was a different kind of alchemy used in the country of Xing. She studied it really hard and tried to learn it for the finals.

"Brother, it seems that it's a taboo to do a human transmutation!" Ed's eyes widened, "Is there something bad when you do it!" Al shrugged, "I don't know!" Suddenly Mei came in, "Hey guys! About this Alkahestry! I think I am getting the hang of it!" They smiled, "It's getting dark! We should call it a day!" Al got up and grabbed Mei, "Hey, brother! Me and Mei are going out." Ed nodded, "I am going to go to Winry's house!" Ed waved as they left, "See you guys later!"

Mei and Al went out for the night and Winry and Ed stayed in the house with Pinako. Ed watched Winry making automail pieces. She was working on automail arms and legs, "Why are you making legs and arms for, Winry?" She let out a sigh and smiled, "Well, just in case something bad happens!" Ed placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry too much about bad things, Winry!" She nodded and went back to work with Ed watching.

Pinako was making dinner when the phone rang. She sipped her coffee and picked the phone up, "Hello! Who is this?"

"My name is Roy Mustang from the military! I am calling about Ms. and Mr. Rockbell who were sent to serve in the war!" Pinako gasped, "What about them?!" Roy sighed, "This is hard to say, but they are dead!" Pinako's eyes widened. She let go of the phone and she dropped the coffee she was holding. Ed and Winry heard the glass break from where they were at and quickly reacted.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" Pinako regained her composure and picked up the phone, "How?! Who?!" Pinako asked. "Well it happened in the war we just participated in. It's unknown who killed them, but we are looking for the culprit."

"Once again, I sorry about this!" He hanged up and Pinako still held the phone up to her ear, shocked about what she just heard. Ed and Winry made their way into the kitchen, "What happened, Granny!?" Winry saw the broken glass on the floor and saw her grandmother tearing up, "What's wrong?!" Winry yelled, "Who was at the phone?!" Pinako didn't talk, "Granny, tell me!" Pinako decided to tell her, "W-Winry! They're dead! Your parents are dead!" Ed and Winry's eyes widened. Ed looked at Winry and saw the despair that just rosed from her eyes.

"M-My p-parents a-are d-dead! D-Dad and M-Mom are d-dead!" Winry felt part of her heart shatter. She hugged Ed and started crying her heart out on him. Ed hugged her closely and comforted her, "It's going to be alright, Winry!" She grabbed Ed's shirt tightly. She couldn't stop crying. A short amount of time passed and Ed was sitting on Winry's bed and Winry was sleeping on Ed's chest, "I got to help." He pulled a bit of hair from her head. He layed Winry down on her bed and was going to leave the room. He felt Winry hugging him, "Don't go, Ed! Stay here!" He smiled, "I will come back, Winry! Please don't worry!" He kissed her and tucked her in, "Stay here!" She nodded and he left.

He went to his house and searched his father's notes for the notes about human transmutation, "There they are!" He started to get everything ready for it and got all the ingredients.

_"35 litres of water, 20 kilos of carbon, 4 litres of ammonia, 1.5 kilos of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 150 grams of saltpeter and various other things."_

Ed drew the transmutation circle and got everything ready. He used Winry's hair as well, "Winry, I hope this will work for you!" Ed let out a tear and slapped his hands on the floor, "I won't let you cry any longer!"

Mei and Al were coming back home and Al noticed a bright light was coming from their house, "What is that?!" Winry also noticed a bright light from next door, "What is that!"

"That's human transmutation!" Both Mei and Al turned their attention to the black haired man wearing a black coat and a blue military suit under, "Who are you?" The man walked over to them, "My name is Roy Mustang! I am a soldier from the military!" Al gasped, "The military!" Mei looked Al, "Hey, Al! Do you know who he is!" He nodded, "I read about the military in books that my father had!

"Now what do mean by human transmutation!?" Roy's eyes narrowed, "I never saw a human transmutation before, but that's feels like one! It fits the description!"

"Why is brother doing a human transmutation!?" Roy shrugged, "I don't know, but there was never a case where it was successful!" He pointed at the Rockbell's household, "I saw a boy with golden hair come out and go into that house! You should check that house first! I will go check on where the transmutation is coming from!" They went their seperate ways for now...

The knocked on the door and they saw Pinako, "What's going on at that house, Al!" Al shook his head, "I don't know, but I think it's brother!" They heard crying coming from upstairs, "What's wrong!?" Pinako showed a depressed face, "Go ask Winry!" They went upstairs and into Winry's room. They saw her looking at the bright light coming from Ed and Al's house. She turned to them.

"What happened, Winry!?" Mei and Al both asked. It took about 1 minute until she could find the sense to say anything, "M-My parents died!" She felt like dying when she said that. Both Mei and Al were shocked, "Wait!" Both Winry and Mei looked at Al as he ran out the door.

"No... Brother!"

* * *

**Please Review! Lol**

**The first new character is Roy Mustang. Does anyone remember the scene with Ed. There are some difference though...**

**I hoped you enjoyed and see you people next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Gate

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I will start to do it now! Like always Review and Enjoy!**

**Just a summary: Ed has started to do a human transmutation to revive Winry's parents and both Al and Roy Mustang arrive at the scene. Review please and thanks to those who read the story! :D**

* * *

"No, Brother!"

Al ran out of Winry's house and rush over to his house. When he went inside he felt his entire body become heavy and tense up.

"What's.. going on?" He almost passed out countless of times and then he heard a voice.

He heard Roy Mustang's voice from the basement. He decended slowly down the stairs and saw both his brother and Mustang.

"Brother!"

Ed turned around and noticed that now Al had arrived, "I'm sorry, Al, but I have to do this!" Roy's eyes then narrowed, "What are you doing a human transmutation for?!" All eyes were on Ed as he clutched his fist, "I have to bring Winry's parents back to life! I won't let her fall into despair!"

Al narrowed his eyes, "Winry is sad about her parents, brother, but she will be even more sad if something bad happens to you!"

Ed didn't respond, but he knew that Al was right. He looked at Al and saw the seriousness on his face, "Al... The transmutation has already began it's course!"

He saw something morphing and he smiled, but his eye's widened with fright as he looked onto something dark, something inhuman. He saw two bodies, but they didn't look like Winry's parents. Both Roy and Al stood there staring onto the horror, "What is that, brother!?" Al looked at Ed who was shaking and trembling, "I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!"

He started clutching his head and suddenly he was in a room. The room was white and it seem endless. He then saw a giant gate appear in front of him. He turned and saw a white body, "Who are you? What is this place?" It started laughing. Ed saw the gate open and hands came out and started pulling him in. He screamed loudly as he was now in the gate. He saw alot of things. He saw his parents, friends, and his other memories. His entire life flashed in front of his eyes in seconds. He was gasping, "W-What... Was.. That?"

"You'll have to find the truth yourself!"

"Wait, at least say who you are!"

"Me! Well there are alot of names for me! I could be God, the World, the Universe, All, or You!"

"Well that's enough for now! But you owe the toll. Since you performed a human transmutation on 2 humans, you will pay 2 sacrifices!"

Suddenly Ed was back and the crimson bright light had turned into a dark and shallow void, "BROTHER, YOUR LEG AND ARM!" Ed looked down and saw his left arm and right leg disappearing, "WHAT THE HELL!" He was screaming in pain and both Al and Roy went to him, "Brother, hold on!" Al wrapped him and stopped the bleeding, "It's getting unstable!" Roy pointed at the vortex that was still there, "It's like a... Ticking bomb!"

Back at Winry's house, both Winry and Mei rushed outside and made their way towards Ed and Al's house. Before they could make it they heard Pinako yell, "What are you girls doing? Get back here!" They didn't want to turn back because they would be giving up on Ed and Al. They walked and noticed with every step they took, the more heavy they bodies got. They took too many steps and both collasped at the pressure that was thrown at them, "What is this?" Mei stared at Winry who was grabbing the left side of her chest, "Winry, what's wrong!?"

"I feel a pain in heart! Something bad just happened!"

Mei suddenly heard a faint sound and turned to Winry, "You hear something, Winry!" They heard a slight ticking coming from the house, "A-A.. B-Bomb!" Suddenly a blond haired women grabbed both Winry and Mei. Part of the house exploded and the blond haired women was able to keep Winry and Mei from being caught in it, "No!" Winry yelled rushing towards the destroyed house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Al and a black haired man holding Ed who had no left arm or right leg. Next thing tears came and she fainted, "Winry!" Mei yelled rushing over to her. She and the blond haired women carried Winry back to the house.

One hour passed and Winry finally woke up. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the room that her parent's patients were put in. She would hope that it was a dream and Ed would be fine. She opened the door and saw Ed laying on the bed. As she walked closer she trembled for each step she took. She sat down on a chair that was next to the bed.

"Ed, please be okay! I lost my parents and I don't want to lose you as well!" Then, Al and Mei came inside the room. Al walked over to Winry and put his hand on her shoulder, "Winry, I have to tell you something!" She didn't look at Al, but instead kept her eyes focused on Ed, "What is it?"

Al struggled to talk until he finally formed the words, "The reason why brother performed a human transmutation was because he wanted to bring your parents back to life!" Winry's eyes widened and she gasped slightly, "He didn't want you to feel any more despair and be happy once more!" Al looked at Winry's shocked face and then left the room with Mei following. Winry sat there looking at Ed trying not to cry until she had no choice, but to burst out with tears. She lift his head up slightly and hugged his neck. Outside the door, Al and Mei could hear loud screaming and crying coming from Winry.

They could hear Winry scream, "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" They put their heads down, trying to avoid tears and walked down stairs.

* * *

**Please Review :D and Enjoy! I will also be continuing my other fanfics as well! I have to be organized... Make a schedule or something like that! See you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 10 - She's My Savior

* * *

A/N: I looked at some FMA info and saw that it takes one to three years for healing after automail surgery, but the tournement finals are coming closer so I need to make the healiing faster (about hours or days), but in a way it makes sense! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

"Hello, Edward Elric!"

"Why am I here?"

"Who knows!"

"This is a dream isn't it?"

He laughed, "Correct."

"I don't want to be here, so I am leaving!"

"No one can save you from this place or from your thoughts! This is what you get!"

"W-What do you mean?" Ed suddenly collapsed on the ground. He noticed his right leg and left arm were gone.

"Why did my arm and leg disappear!?"

"Oh, Edward Elric, there is so much you need to learn!"

"What-"

He and Ed suddenly heard faint drips come from everywhere.

Ed noticed the frown that appeared on his face, "What are these sounds?"

Ed could reconize those drips and smiled, "You said no one could save me! You can get saved from anything, if you have a strong bond with the savior!"

"Heh..."

"This dream is over!" Ed turned his back as the room shattered into pieces and turned pitch black. He saw a faint light from the distance and ran towards it. Everytime he took one step, everything was getting brighter and brighter until Ed had to shut his eyes when the brightness got heavy.

Ed slowly opened his eyes and saw someone's face on his chest. Ed instantly knew who it was by her blond hair. He could also hear the cries she gave off while she gripped his shirt.

"W-Winry..."

She heard the voice, the voice she longed to hear ever since the accident. A giant grin grew on her face. She pinched herself to see if this was a dream, but nothing happened. She was relieved that this was reality. She burst out with tears as she hugged the boy with all her power.

Ed felt his breathing get cut short, "I am sufficating here, Winry!"

She blushed with embarrassment, "Shut up!" She loosened the hug, but didn't let go of him and Ed knew she wasn't going to for along time.

Few minutes passed and Winry was still holding Ed. He sighed, "You know I enjoy your hugs, but how long are you going to stay like that?"

"Ed, you should let your lover show you affection!"

He smiled, "So let me show mine!" He forced himself out of her hug and to her surprise, he gave her a heart warming kiss and grabbed her into a hug of his own. A one armed hug. She blushed as she returned his hug and kiss.

"My lips touching yours, I missed that so much!"

"Me too, I almost kissed you countless of times when you were sleeping!" She laughed, but paused when she noticed Ed had his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"When I was sleeping?"

"Oh, did that sound weird?"

"Maybe!"

"I'm so-"

He pressed his lips on hers to shush her, "There is no need for those two words!"

He pulled away, only to be pulled back in by Winry, "Don't let go! It's been along time since I tasted those lips!"

"Along time? How many hours have I been asleep?"

Ed noticed Winry was staring at him like he said something stupid. He could tell because that's the look she always had given him when he said something stupid and he says alot of stupid things, "It's been three days, Ed!"

"WHAT!?"

She giggled at his sudden out burst, "It's okay, just calm down!"

When he relaxed, she felt it was the perfect time to tell him about what she, Pinako, Mei, and Al did.

"Hey, Ed..."

He noticed her voice get lower, "What is it?"

"You know how I was studying automail and learned a boat load of things. Also that I was making automail legs and arms."

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you were sleeping, w-we d-did a-automail surgery!"

Ed's eyes widened, "What?"

"It took two days without any sleep, but we did it!"

"B-Bu-But aren't you supposed to feel pain when going threw the surgery! There is no way I went asleep threw that! I would had woken up, but why I didn't?"

"You tell me! You were asleep, but you didn't move or react to any of the pain that someone would had normally had felt when going threw the surgery."

"Wait..." Ed thought about the dream he had about the gate and that oddly white figure who claimed to be everything, "Was that dream real or fake? Or maybe I was unconsious!"

"Oh, Ed, I am able to attach a automail arm and leg to you now that the surgery has healed!" Ed looked at Winry's excited face. He wasn't now that a new thought came to mind.

"Um, Ed-"

"Wait, there is something else I need to know!"

[Flashback]

"So, Winry!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about this automail surgery you learned."

"Fine. Automail surgery is extremely painful and takes a really long time to heal before you can finally attach automail. It has to by a automail and medical expert!"

"Wow!"

"But I am no expert, not yet that is. I still need more learning to do!"

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry's neck, "When the time comes that you will have to do a automail surgery, I know it will be successful!"

Winry blushed as she kissed him, "Thank you, Ed!"

[End of Flashback]

"What is it, Ed?"

"You told me that it takes a long time for someone to heal from a automail surgery, but according to the time I have been asleep, it took three days!"

"Ehh, not quite! Try a couple of hours!"

His mouth opened wide, "WHAT THE CRAP! HOW?"

Winry placed her hand underneath her chin trying to remember how, "Oh yea, it was a red stone!"

"What? A red stone?"

"Well you see, Al and Mei found a stone in the water when they were out by the river! Al told me that he read about this stone in a document your father had. He said it was called a Philo-something. The name was faded so he couldn't see everything!"

"How does this have anything to do with the surgery healing!?"

"First thing, Mei is able to use alchestry healing or something like that. She able to heal serious wounds and other things!"

"Really! What else?"

"Now, the healing after a surgery normally takes from one year to three years, but when Mei combined her alchestry healing and alchemy with the stone, she increased the healing speed by ALOT!"

"So, from years to hours! That's a strong stone!"

"Yeah, Mei said she felt humongus power when holding it."

"What happened to the stone?

"For some reason it disappeared right after Mei had used it. It's like she used all the power at once!"

He nodded, "Well, that explains that!"

"When do you want your arm and leg to be connected? Remember, Ed, you have two days left before the finals!"

He facepalmed himself, "How could I forget! Attack them now, Winry!"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, I will come back with the arm and leg!"

He mumbled, "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For saving me three times today!" He remembered that it was her crying that got him out of the unwanted dream. Also the automail surgery and automail arms and legs.

"Winry, your my savior!"

She blushed and smiled, "I will be right back!"

* * *

A/N: The philo-something sounds interesting! He wasn't awake for the surgery, but he will be for the attachment! lol Thanks and R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 11 - Attachments

* * *

A/N: I realized that I wrote that he lost his left arm and right leg. In FMA, it was right arm and left leg. Oh well, that's why it's AU right! The AU where a human transmutation causes you to lose 1 thing per person transmuted and where Ed's automail parts are on the opposite sides than the anime. Nevertheless R&R!

* * *

Winry walked downstairs and rushed passed the living room where Al, Mei, and Pinako were sitting down on the couches. They noticed she went quickly into her workshop to look from something.

They kept their eyes fixed on the door, waiting till she came out. They could hear a lot of noise coming from the workshop. Every once in a while they could hear the sound of a wrench hitting something. When the doorknob turned, the door opened, and she came out of her workshop, she carried both a automail leg and a arm, "Granny!"

Pinako looked a her and noticed her granddaughter wore a cheerful smile on her face. Judging by that, Pinako could tell a certain someone just woke up.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you can help me attach the automail arm and leg to Ed's body."

Al stood up by the last words Winry just spoke, "Brother's awake?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

Pinako got up as well and stretched, "Sure, why not."

Winry smiled as she turned to Mei and Al, "Hey, you two stay down here for now! We will call you when we are done!"

They nodded with understanding as both Pinako and Winry walked upstairs. Of course, they were tired, but to Winry, she wouldn't rest until Ed was safe and sound.

When they came into the room, Ed noticed the two excellent pieces of automail Winry had build. He seen automail at school and even attached to people around town, but her automail seemed different.

"Those look amazing!"

She blushed, "Thanks! They were supposed to be for my automail class presentation, but I am glad your using them!"

"A presentation? When is this presentation?"

"The day before the tournament finals! That's the only day school is opened for this week. A lot of people gather to see the future automail mechanics that will help give new life to those who need it."

"I'm sorry! You probably were looking forward to this day!"

"Don't worry, Ed!" Winry told him in a voice that Ed couldn't help, but worry. He needed to help. The only problem was how.

An idea just popped in his brain, "I will be your presentation, Winry!"

Her eyes widened, "Huh?"

"I go with you to this presentation and I will show them the automail you gave me!"

She smiled, "That's sweet, Ed!" There was silence until a thought popped into her head and she spoke it out loud, "Are you the real Ed!"

"What?"

"I'm not talking about your body, I am talking about your personality! Your being really sweet and nice."

He sighed, "What? Do you want me to be a jerk to you!"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't care about it! I am just really grateful! Now, just connect it! I know there's pain, so I don't want to prologue it any longer."

Pinako went to the left of the bed and Winry went to his right. Winry focused on the right leg as Pinako focused on the left leg. They put the pieces in position and Winry sighed, "Okay, Ed, when we connect the arm and leg to your nerves, it might sting a little!"

He nodded and took a swallowed, Well, it's now or never!"

As they slowly connected the nerve, Ed could feel his entire world go upside down into pain. Al and Mei were sitting down on the couch when they suddenly heard loud screaming come from upstairs.

"AHHHHHHH!"

They were shocked, but were told to stay, so they didn't move.

"Does the connecting hurt that much, Al?"

He sighed, "According to what Winry and Pinako told me and the screaming, YES!"

Winry hated to see him in this much pain, but it was nessesary for the connection. So she has to bear with it. Ed was sweating bullets, trying to keep himself together. He bit his tongue a couple of times to distract himself. He could imagine how much pain the surgery would be if he wasn't asleep. He didn't want to admit it, but he found one thing that was good about that dream he had.

He stared Winry, who was focused on her work. He was making it hard to connect anything with the moving and squirming he did. He saw the look of displeasure on her face. He knew she didn't like him going threw immense pain. It was worse because she was the one who was causing it.

Ed went into his thoughts and forced himself to relieve the dark memory of the human transmutation. All he wanted to do is revive Winry's parents. Nothing more, nothing less. He turned his thoughts to those who witnessed it like Al and that military guy. "Who was that guy anyway!" He thought. He had to ask Al that later. The human transmutation caused him to lose and to gain. He gained a lot of knowledge and something that would result in him never to perform a human transmutation. He then thought about school and the people there. How will they feel when he comes back with two mechanical arms. People would probably start crowding Winry and asking her questions about her knowledge on automail. He chuckled a bit.

Winry was shocked at his reaction. Was he enjoying this pain or was he in his thoughts again. She went with the second choice, there was no way he would be smiling when recieving this much pain. She noticed he frowned, smiled, and then chuckled over and over. "What is this idiot thinking about?" She thought as she noticed the reaction of a smile that stood on his face for the longest.

Ed was wondering about those annoying fangirls he and Al had. When he goes back to school he would have to tell them all about his relationship with Winry. They might attack her for it, but I will be there to protect her.

"Ed."

He thought he heard something, but couldn't hear it quite well.

"Ed!"

He heard someone calling him, but who was it? He noticed it sounded familiar.

"ED!"

He forcefully opened his eyes to see Pinako and Winry in front of him. She sighed, "You are lucky you finally came back to Earth, Ed! Next time, it would had been a wrench!"

He chuckled as he scratched his head, "Sorry about that, hehe!"

He noticed by the cold touch that he was scratching his head with his left hand, which was automail. He slowly moved toward the edge of the bed and made his way off. He noticed how hard it felt to use automail. He would find himself almost losing balance until he tripped and landed on Winry who catched him in time. Pinako sighed, "Ed, you can't walk yet, but you will learn how to!"

"In one day! In one day, I have to had mastered it if I am going to your presentation, Winry!" She wanted to stop him, but his determine look told her no otherwise. She sat him down on the bed as she stuck her head out the door, "Al! Mei! It's ok to come up now!"

As they came up and in, Pinako walked out, "I am going to bed! You need sleep too, Winry! We have been up for along enough time already!" She waved as she went to her room.

Winry waved as she gave Ed a kiss before leaving to her room. She immediately threw herself onto her bed and fell asleep.

"So, brother, how does it feel?"

"Can't move it well, but let's change that!"

"How?"

"Al, let's spar!"

He nodded, "Alright then!"

Ed was able to slowly make his way out the house and to the grassy plains outside, "Okay!"

"You sure your okay, brother?"

"Yeah, and Al?"

"What?"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE!?"

"You blew it up when you performed the human transmutation!"

Ed's eyes widened, "Oh, sorry about that!"

Al saw the look on Ed's face. He was already blaming himself. Al had to cheer him up, "Hey, don't worry about it, brother and let's just spar!"

He nodded slowly, "Don't go easy, Al!"

"Yeah!"

Clicks and clangs can be heard from Ed's arm and leg everytime it clashed with Al. With Mei and Al taking turns, they stayed outside and sparred for along time...

Hours had passed and Ed, Al, and Mei were outside under the night sky. Ed suddenly remembered the things he wanted to tell Al.

"Hey, Al!"

"Yes?"

"I got two questions for you!"

"What are they?"

"First, who was that military guy who was with you when I performed the transmutation?"

"His name was Colonel Roy Mustang. He's a man from the military and he is a state alchemist. He told me he specializes in flame alchemy so he is known as the Flame Alchemist. We met his assisstant Lt. Riza Hawkeye. Thanks to her, Winry and Mei didn't get hurt when the house exploded."

"If I ever see them, I have to thank them myself."

"So, what's the other question?"

"Oh yeah, what's the red stone? Winry told me it was called Philo-something, but you couldn't read the entire name."

"Well, before the accident, I read some of father's notes about a stone. It's a stone that gives a alchemist a lot of power and enhances their strength. It gave Mei enough power to speed your healing time drastically. I feel like this stone still holds more secrets than truths, brother."

Ed nodded, "That's a awesome stone! I wonder if we could make one! We will have to find the ingrediants and materials for it."

"That would be great!"

Mei interupted, "So, nevertheless all that has happened, are we ready for the finals!?"

Ed stood up and raised a fist, "Let's see!"

Mei and Al got in their stances as well, "It's on!"

Winry sat up from her bed and checked the clock, "It's 11:00pm! I been asleep for along time and I am still sleepy. She yawned and heard clangs from outside. She stepped outside on her balcony and noticed that Ed, Al, Mei were sparring. She noticed and stood shock at the fact that Ed could use his automail already without falling. She smiled as she walked back into her bedroom, stepped out into the hallway and inside the bathroom.

When she came out she bumped into someone. She lifted her tired head and noticed it was Ed.

"Hi, Winry! Good sleep!"

"Not quite. I am still tired, but where is Al and Mei."

"Al left to bring Mei back to her home."

"Oh, okay!"

"Well, see you, Win!"

"Where are you going?"

"Well, since my home is a little blown up, I will sleep here on the couch downstairs."

He turned and she grabbed his hand, "You can sleep in my room!"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

She wanted to slap him for his stupidness, "In my room, idiot!"

"So, I will sleep on the floor? No thanks! I think I rather sleep on a couch."

"IDIOT!"

She pulled him inside with her and layed him on her bed. She got on the bed with him, "We are both sleeping on the bed, dummy!"

His face went red, "What!?"

She giggled and she placed the covers on both him and her. Ed was speechless, of course he had already slept with her, but that was when she tripped and fainted while on him and he couldn't move a muscle.

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt someone's head on the right side of his chest.

"It's not so bad." He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled.

She smiled, "About time you idiot!" She mumbled as they fell asleep.

Al came back and noticed Ed wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked threw a small opening at Winry's bedroom door. He smiled and chuckled, "I didn't think you had it in you, brother!"

* * *

See you peoples next time... R&R :)


	12. Chapter 12

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 12 - Presentation & Unexpected Arrivals

* * *

A/N: Umm... So I will be focusing on this fanfic for the time being... It's almost at the end and then I can begin Arc #2!

When I say unexpected arrivals... I MEAN UNEXPECTED ARRIVALS!

So... Just R&R!

* * *

Ed yawned as he woke up from his sleep. He looked to his right and saw Winry still sleeping. Her hair was covering part of her face. She groaned as she started moving her hands on the left side of the bed searching for the boy who just got up.

He rubbed her face, which relaxed her and smiled, "She looks so beautiful while sleeping." He exited the room and went to the bathroom. He took a glimpse at himself from the mirror and he started trembling.

"DID I..."

"DID I JUST..."

He started banging his head on the wall constantly. He stopped and walked out the bathroom, now heading downstairs. He went into the kitchen and noticed Al sitting down. Al looked at him and smiled, "Hey, brother! Did you have a good night!" Ed gave a surprised look and then he grinded his teeth.

"YOU SAW THAT!"

"Calm down, brother!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?"

"I mean calm down!" Al noticed Ed was lost in his thoughts and he was just blurting things out loud.

"WE ARE JUST MIDDLE SCHOOLERS! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED TOGETHER LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!"

Al took a glass and poored something inside. Al then offered it to Ed, "Here, brother! Maybe milk will calm you down!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! MILK IS DIGUSTING! THREE THINGS, Al!"

"ONE, I HATE IT!"

"TWO. I HATE IT!"

"THREE... OH YEAH DID I FORGET TO MENTION, I HATE IT!"

Ed and Al suddenly heard a door from upstairs fly open.

"SHUT THE HECK UP DOWN THERE! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

"YOU SHUT UP AND YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR A DAY ALREADY!"

"SO WHAT! I HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR THREE STRAIT DAYS!"

"JUST GO BACK TO BED!"

Al laughed, "Geez, now you two are arguing like a married couple."

"WHAT WAS THAT, AL!"

"SHUT UP, AL! SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAME OUT AND STARTED YELLING!"

"ARGH, JUST SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR MILK, ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"I DON'T WANT TO, GEARHEAD!"

"ATLEAST I AM NOT AFRAID TO SLEEP WITH THE PERSON I LIKE!"

There was complete silence and with that she shut the door. Ed sighed as he walked upstairs and knocked on the locked door, "Hey, Win-"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"Bu-"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"I thought you would want to know that your presentation at school is in two hours, but it seems that you don't want to go."

Winry's eyes widened. How could she forget. She quickly opened the door and Ed was walking back down the stairs. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in.

"I am sorry for screaming, Ed!"

He sighed, "Me too!" He came closer looking to hug her, but she pushed him back.

"Didn't you like last night?" She stared Ed dead in the eyes, waiting for a answer.

Ed was getting uncomfortable by the question. He gulped, "Just get dressed!" He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

"Okay!"

Two hours and forty minutes passed. Ed was waiting with Al by the door as Winry soon came down after, "Okay, let's go, Ed!"

"See you, brother!

Ed nodded, "We will tell you about the presentation when we come back!"

Ed and Winry waved as they strolled down the path leading to the school. Ed stared at Winry, who looked like a total wreck, "Why are you so nervous for?"

"Be quiet, Ed! I am just worried something might go wrong." Winry moved closer to Ed. He saw how worried she was and thought the best thing to do is comfort her. He put one arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

"Don't worry, Win! It's going to be alright."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Wonderful silence came as they walked to the school, which was now in sight.

"Hey, Wi-" He was interupted by Winry who asked him a question, "So, Ed, why are you wearing a sweater?"

"O-Oh... That." She could tell he was nervous, but why. Then it hit her, "Is it because you don't want people to see you with automail?"

He couldn't lie to her right now, "Yeah, but also because I want to keep it hidden until the presentation."

"Alright then..." She took his hand and ran, pulling him with her to school. When arriving she and Ed was greeted by her classmates and Ed got greeted by fangirls who Winry made sure to keep Ed away from. Ed and Winry walked into the school and noticed someone they hoped they didn't see.

She turned around noticing them and walked towards them, "Hello, Winry. Edward."

Winry smirked, "Katy."

"Glad to see you made it. I can't wait to see your automail, Winry."

Winry grinned, "You will see it..."

Suddenly a tall brown haired boy appeared in front of them, "Oh, guys, this is Wally, my boyfriend." She said it in a voice that wanted to make Winry jealous, but didn't because she had the man who Katy wanted, but never got.

"You must be Edward Elric. I heard you had my girlfriend suspended."

Ed loved where this was going, "Yeah, so... What's your point?"

He threw a punch, which Ed caught with his right automail hand. He squeezed his fist causing Wally to drop to one knee, "See, how's that, Mr. Tough Guy?"

"Hey, let go!"

Ed let go, "Next time, I will kick you with my left foot!" He grabbed Winry and walked away.

"Wally, that was embarrassing!"

"T-That hand of his was hard! Really harden!"

"What?"

Ed and Winry arrived in a room where there was a table with food and drinks. There a stage as well. Winry was amazed at all the automail mechanics. She saw her automail teacher walking towards her, "Hey, Winry! I believe you got a excellent piece of automail!"

She nodded, "I can't wait to see it!"

Soon after, they started calling students up to present their automail. About ten minutes passed and Winry wasn't called up yet.

When Katy was done with her presentation, Winry and Ed both clapped, but to show respect.

"Winry Rockbell, would you please come up!" Winry smiled as she grabbed Ed and headed to the stage. She left Ed behind the curtains for now as she got on stage alone.

They noticed she didn't have anything with her, "Ms. Rockbell, let's see the automail you have come up with!" Winry pulled Ed out to the stage. He sighed as he took off his sweater revealing his automail arm. The students, teachers, and mechanics gasped.

Conversations could be heard from the crowd as they were all shocked at Ed's reveal.

"What happened to his arm!?"

"Did Ed get into a accident?"

"Poor Ed!"

"I hope he's okay!"

The teachers coughed, "Edward Elric, what happened?"

"I got into a accident and lost my right arm and left leg." He pulled up his pants revealing automail where his leg used to be. The crowd gasped again, "But thanks to Winry, I was able to walk again and move my arm again!"

The automail teacher and the mechanics studied Ed's automail to full extent. They clapped, "You did a excellent job, Winry! Not only did you create splendid automail, but you gave Mr. Elric here new life. You will truly be a great automail mechanic someday."

Winry blushed and smiled as the other mechanics from her class and from other places praised her. Much to her liking she got praised by some of the best automail mechanics in the buisness.

Much too Katy's disbelief she was irked. She was jealous at her work and how she was praised. She honestly didn't think she would do this well. Se underestimated her and as for Ed she was even more shocked that Ed had her automail. She could only stand there, envying her marvelous work.

She was the center of attention, which she never was in school. It was always him and Al who took all the attention. He heard her talk about the materials she used and other things Ed didn't understand. According to Ed it was "gearhead talk." Ed stood by the door to let her have her fun for now. His alchemy teacher and the principal walked up to him, "Hey, Ed, you got a minute?"

He nodded, "What's this about?"

"We got close attachments with the military. To be specific, Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ed's eyes widened, "So..."

"He told me a fascinating story about a boy who performed a human transmutation."

"Yeah..."

"Mind explaining the accident that caused you to lose your arm and leg."

Ed sighed, "Then you know!"

"Yes."

"Sorry!"

"What's done is done, but you had broken a sacred rule in alchemy. Do you have a reason for performing the taboo?"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you!"

"The Colonel told me the same thing. He said it was too personal to say." Ed didn't like where this was going. He had to leave ASAP, and leave with Winry. He couldn't tell them the truth. The only ones who he knows that knew were Winry, Al, Mei, Granny Pinako, and the bastard military alchemist, who already made a bad friendship with Ed. Nevertheless he had to scram.

Ed walked over to Winry who was enjoying a conversation, "Hey..."

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"We are going!"

"Why?"

"Please!" She notced the scared look on his face, "Okay!"

"Not so fast, Edward!" The principal blocked all the exits to the outside of the building, "We need the answer!"

"What answer?" Winry thought to herself. "What would get Ed so hyped up."

"Too bad!" He clapped his hands and created a hole on the wall, "Let's go, Win!" Suddenly they were surrounded by automail mechanics and teachers that blocked their newly created path.

"Now that answer, Ed-"

A gunshot was heard as five people appeared in the room, all wearing a blue military suit. One had blond hair, another had white gloves, another had glasses, another had sparkles which magically floating around his head, and the last one had a...

The principal, Ed's alchemy teacher, Ed, and Winry's eyes widened, "You are..."

"Lt. Riza Hawkeye..."

"Major Alex Armstrong..."

"Colonel Roy Mustang..."

"Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes...

And...

"Furher King Bradley..."

* * *

A/N: WOAH! Surprise.. Surprise! Introducing three new characters... I included only 1 hint per character at the end... Couldn't give them away.. Lol

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 13 - King Bradley's Offer

* * *

A/N: So I was finally able to watch The Sacred of Milos and The Conqueror of Shamballa! With the episodes and the OVA's I finally finished both series...

Let's just get back to the story..

R&R

* * *

"Lt. Riza Hawkeye..."

"Major Alex Armstrong..."

"Colonel Roy Mustang..."

"Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes..."

And...

"Furher King Bradley..."

"F-Furher!" Winry looked at Ed, who looked like he seen a ghost. She gently slapped him to snap him out. He looked at her, still wearing wavering eyes, "What is it?"

"Who's a Furher?"

Ed facepalmed himself to Winry's question. He sighed, "He's what you call the chief of the military."

"Why did you sigh for? Did you honestly expect me to know that?"

"U-Um... No."

With that, Ed went back to staring cautiously at the ones that appeared in front of them.

The principal had a nervous look on her face. She was finally able to form words, "Mr. Furher! What are you doing here?"

Much to everyone's surprise, he chuckled, "Nothing much, but to see the future automail mechanics of Amestris."

"And..."

His face became serious and he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you interigating Edward Elric!?"

Winry, the students, and the other teachers were shocked at this. Winry looked at Ed and now she was left with more questions than answers.

"I need to-"

He interupted her, "You have no right interfering with his buisness."

Riza and Roy took the time and walked over to Ed and Winry, "You guys alright?"

They nodded and both said, "Yeah!"

The principal had her hands behind her back. She was reaching for something. Hughes quickly caught wind of it and reached for something of his own.

She pulled out two guns and pointed it at both King Bradley and Ed. Before she could shoot, Hughes threw two knives which knocked the guns from her grasp.

"Damn-" A sword was suddenly pointed at her neck. The sword belonged to Bradley. She put her hands up and crouched. One move and she would be dead in seconds.

"You no longer will have any contact with the military. I will spare you, but don't think you are off the hook."

"Now..."

"Mr. Elric and , would you please come with us."

At first Ed hesitated to even stand up. This guy was good, eve stronger than he was know. He then stared to Hughes and studied him carefully. He could tell he was strong too. He turned to his attention to the giant one, who so far is mysterious. He had his doubts about going, but Winry didn't. She trusted them, mostly Roy and Riza.

He felt a breath on his ear, which caused him to tingle. "I trust them, Ed."

He stared at her, still having his doubts, but he had no choice to trust them. They did save him and Winry from the principal. He noticed that the Furher smiled and started walking out. It was like he was telling to come or else...

He sighed, grabbed Winry's hand and started to follow them out, "Fine, but this better be good!"

The teachers stared at them, some with worried eyes, but his alchemy teacher stared at him with volture eyes. The students stared at Ed and Winry as they left the building with the military.

"Do they know them?

"Are they friends?"

"Are they in trouble?"

Those were the only questions that seem to blurt out from their mouths. Katy could only stare at them and thought that this would be a good gossip topic. She hesistated at times because she seemed to admire Winry for her automail, but she still loathed her and Ed for that time at school.

"What now, principal?"

She looked defeated and useless, "I don't know? We lost contact with the military! We could go after Edward, but he seems to have very close contact with them."

"But, we need to find out his reason for doing the taboo."

"I know, but the Furher would probably have our heads."

They sighed, defeated. They both knew that they had no chance of beating Bradley. They soon went up the stairs that led to the principal's office.

Ed kept himself very cautious around them. He could feel trouble. Maybe not from Riza or Roy, but surely from the Furher. He noticed that the one named Hughes has stopped walking and moved back a little, coming closer to him.

"Ed, right? You seem very tense up right now. Maybe these pictures of my wife Gracia and sweet little daughter Elicia can cheer you up."

He had about five pictures hidden inside his pockets. Before Ed could respond, he flashed the images in his face. Winry who had seen the picture, shreeked, "She's so cute! Ed, don't you think she is cute!"

Damn. He didn't want to answer that. He was already bothered by the fact, Hughes was showing him pictures, but really, he didn't want anything to do with being ask a question like that. To his displeasure it got worse...

"I've always wanted to have a cute baby like her when I got older." She instantly stared at Ed, "Right, Ed!" He caught the smile that she put on her face. He blushed and turned his head to the wall. He coughed a little, "Y-Yeah..."

"WHY THE CRAP IT THIS HAPPENING TO ME!..." The only thought that came threw his mind at the moment.

"Hughes, stop talking about you personal life!"

"Roy, isn't it time you get married!"

His eyes widened. He felt like Ed right now, but didn't want to express it. He turned away and stepped up his pace of walking.

They finally made it outside the school. What was a couple of minutes, felt like hours to Ed. He sighed deeply and noticed the limo that stood in front of them.

A soldier opened the car door and Bradley signaled them to go in, "Please, go inside, Edward Elric!"

They did as they were told and the rest of them followed in. Ed and Winry sat between the doors and the rest sat on the side seats. It was evening, the sun was going down and people started to leave the school. Winry yawned as she leaned on Ed's shoulders and took a nap.

"So, what is this about?"

"We got a proposition for you, Edward."

"What is it?"

"Are you willing to become a state alchemist?"

Ed's eyes widened, "S-State A-Alchemist?"

"I know it's a big change, but we could use someone like you in the military. Well you and your brother."

"M-My b-brother too?"

"You don't have to answer now, Edward. At the Alchemy Tournament Finals. You will give the answer then. Tell Alphonse about the offer and we will see you at Central!"

Everything went silent as they were very close to arriving back to the house...

Al noticed the limo that was heading towards the house. He quickly opened the door and noticed the car had parked in front of the house already. Al stared cautiously as the doors opened. He soon became relieved when Ed and Winry came out. They smiled as they headed inside the house closing the door behind them.

Soon after, the limo had left Resembool and was making it's way back to central. While in the car there was silence until Roy spoke, "So, Furher?"

Bradley had his arms crossed, but stared at the ground, "Yes?"

"About your offer, I never got to ask you, but why do you want those two to become state alchemists?"

"Having the Elric Brothers as state alchemists is a perfect addition to the military. That's all I can say right now!"

Ed and a sleepy Winry greeted Al. Ed told him he had something he needs to talk about with him. Al noticed the serious look and nodded, "Okay!"

"Ed, I am tired." She went threw alot at school, so it made sense, plus she didn't have enough sleep because of the automail surgery. He noticed she was walking lazy and carried her to the room. He laid her down and put the cover over her, tucking her in. When he started walking away, she grabbed his arm, "Come here after you talk with Al, okay!"

"Sure."

He went downstairs and into the living room where Al sat. He sat beside him, "Okay, Al."

He explained to him about what happened at the presentation and the military. He told Al about the principal and their alchemy teacher wanting them to know the reason he commited human transmutation. He told him about the offer the Furher Bradley told him about.

"He wants us to become state alchemists!"

Ed nodded, "Yeah"

"So, what are we going to do, brother?"

"I don't know. He told us to tell him the answer at the finals."

"Does Winry know?"

"I think so. Threw the entire conversation we had in the limo, she clutched my shirt tighter and tighter. Must be because of her parents."

There was a moment of silence...

"Well, Al, we will decide another day."

"Oh yeah, brother, granny made us a room from one of the Rockbell's patients rooms. Pretty good if you ask me, brother." Al laughed, "But you seem to have another room to sleep in."

Ed blushed, "Y-Yeah..."

He walked upstairs and waved goodbye to Al. He went into the room where Winry was deep inside her slumber already. He kissed her on the head and joined her. After the screaming in the arguement they had, Ed was less embarrassed with sleeping with Winry.

He laid on the bed with Winry around his arms. He thought about the day and slowly went asleep...


	14. Chapter 14

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 14 - Distance

* * *

A/N: Ok... I'm just going to say it... I'm sorry for some fans of a certain relationship that's about to end. If I'm right, there's only two and that's EdWin and AlMei...

I have to do this... It's for the next arc of the story... So please don't hate me...

So... R&R...

* * *

The train whistle blew and blew as it was finally time. They were making their way over to Central for the Alchemy Tournament Finals. After the horrific week had passed, everything seemed normal once more. Except for the fact Ed had automail and for some unknown reason Mei was really depressed and hardly talked like she used to. She seemed to stare off into the distance and stay quiet. When Ed had asked Al about it, he would respond by shrugging his shoulders. It was the finals and they should be all excited about it, but Mei was always depressed.

Al had told them that he came into a resturant and found Mei crying. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran. She apologized afterwards, but it was still weird.

As they sat in their seats, they all stared at Mei who was staring outside the window. She clutched her hands and narrowed her eyes. She banged her head into the glass which shocked them.

"MEI!"

She snapped out from her little daydream. She turned to them and noticed their worried faces.

"Sorry..."

"Mei, you can tell us anything. You know that right?"

She laughed sarcastically, "Y-Yeah..."

She sounded nervous and uncomfortable. All she said was one word and they knew she wanted them to stop talking to her. Ed noticed Al wasn't taking this to lightly. He felt a stressed vibe from Al, but didn't want to say it. Actually, Al did it for himself.

He snapped on her, "Mei, what's really wrong!?"

She gave another sarcastic laugh, "N-Nothing..."

"Don't say nothing, Mei! Stop giving that fake laugh too. It's obvious that something's wrong, just admit it."

"R-Really, Al-"

"Just forget it..." He got up and left the train car. Winry and Ed were absolutely shocked. They never seen Al burst with anger like that before. Even Mei was shocked. Winry now was the one who asked her, hoping she would give an answer.

"What's wrong, Mei?"

She sighed, "It's hard to tell Al, but maybe it's not hard for you..."

"What is it?.."

"Y-Yesturday, my parents recieved a call from a place called Xing and it seems that it's where I come from. They said that we need to go back to Xing and forget everything about Amestris..."

Mei started tearing up and covered her face with her hands, "That means I have to break up with Al..."

Ed and Winry's eyes widened, "That's not fair!"

"It's something about country, but they didn't say any specific details to us."

"When do you leave?"

Mei sighed, "Tomorrow..."

"What about, Al?"

Mei stood up, "I'll tell him..." She went into the train car Al went into when he had his sudden burst of anger. When she arrived into the next train car she could see Al sitting alone on one of the seats, staring into the distance. She sat next to him and he turned to her.

"What are you-"

She immediately hugged him and cried into his soul. Al wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her hair. It was soft like a warm blanket. He could stay like this for hours and hours and still not let go, but that wasn't going to happen as she suddenly pulled away.

"Al, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Mei!"

He noticed how hard it was for her to form the words and got nervous himself. He felt a gloomy moment incoming as he closed his eyes and gulped. No matter what it was, he had to take it. He could take anything, just bring it on.

"We need to break up..."

Well... Anything except that. Al could see her tear up more when he didn't respond back.

Now he was the one who couldn't form words, but he tried to say one word, "W-Why..."

She noticed the hurt in his heart and stood up. As she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and sat her back down, "Please, Mei! Tell my why! Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her arms sideways rapidly, "No! No!"

"Then why?"

"B-Because I have to go to my home country..."

He blinked his eyes in confusion, "Amestris?"

She shook her head, "No, Xing. I found out about it yesturday. My parents and myself, have to go back."

He put his head down and breathed a little, "Oh..."

"Please don't be so depressed, Al. It's going to make this break up even harder for us both."

"Okay..."

She had to find a way to make him happy, but how? An idea popped into her mind, "Look, Al, there are many fish in the sea!"

He blushed and coughed slightly, "W-What?"

She giggled, "Don't spend your life thinking about me and being depressed. I will come back one day, but that's a tiny percent chance of happening. Until that day, find yourself another one that can make you happy and share your life with them."

She wasn't making any sense anymore. He didn't want to have another, he wanted Mei, but she did make a good point. He shouldn't be kept depressed for his entire life. He should find another and see how that plays out. He just had to find out how. Winry was out because of her and Ed, but maybe he could find someone today. Or anyday would be fine. He felt like Ed, when Winry tries to flirt with him for fun. He feels clustered and confused.

He heard a voice, "Hello! Earth to Al!"

"H-Huh! S-Sorry, daydream..."

"Okay, but are you good with doing what I said?"

"Peachy... But can you answer some things?"

She looked at him cautiously, uncertain of his motives or questions, "S-Sure..."

He chuckled, "First question, When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow..." She stared at him with a confused look. One that said, "Why is he asking me questions for?"

"Next question, are you the jealous type?"

"WHAT?" She got up and went back to the other train car, "What? It was a simple question!" He got up and followed her back. When Mei entered she sat down where Ed and Winry was, who were also giving her a weird look. She retaliated by yelling, "Don't say anything!"

Ed laughed, "Don't worry, your voices said everything! Haha!"

She blushed, "So, you heard?"

They nodded and then Al came back and sat down with them. Her blush had gone away and she turned away from Al.

Al sighed, "Come on, Mei, it was a simple question!"

"No, that question was a slap to the face. It told me that you were going to be with another woman!"

Al laughed, "Or maybe more!"

"WHAT!" She slapped him, knocking him onto the floor. He laughed, "That answers my question!"

Ed and Winry looked at each other and then at them. They seem to be taking this very good. To Ed, this scene they were making was quite interesting. Before anyone could say more they heard someone yell and they looked out the window.

"We are now arriving at Central Station!"

When arriving, Ed and Winry quickly got off and so did Mei. Al was left on the floor and he stood up. He got his things and started to walk to the exit. He shut his eyes for one second and bumped into someone, knocking them both down.

Al opened his eyes, revealing a girl with beautiful orange hair with gentle blue eyes. She wore a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath. She then opened her eyes and noticed the blond haired Al and blushed, "S-Sorry!"

"N-No, it's my fault! You close your eyes for a second and this happens!" Al stood up and offered a hand which she gadly took, "Your such a gentlemen, what's your name?"

"Alphonse Elric!"

She smiled and nodded, "I'll remember it." She ran outside and Al followed her, but she was already at a far distance. He placed his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

She blushed, "I have a feeling that we will meet again!" She waved back as she took off. Al could had sworn she blew a kiss at him, but maybe that was his imagination.

He turned around and heard Ed shout, "Hey, Al! Let's go!"

He was thinking about that girl, but ran towards them, "O-Okay!"

"What were you staring at, Al? We turn away for a second and see you staring into nowhere."

He chuckled, "Nothing, but it seems alot can happen in one second! Let's go!"

Then they were off to the stadium where the finals would take place. They were thinking about victory, but Al was thinking about seeing that girl again...

* * *

A/N: Okay... It's not EdWin that's leaving us! :D

That doesn't mean Al isn't going to get any ladie love in this fanfic series if you know what I'm saying... (Or what Mei is saying since she pointed this out...)

Don't think Mei is gone for good either... Or she will destroy you will her ninja-like skills.. XD

Oh yeah, about that girl Al met... She's not OC! But if you saw a certain FMAB movie, you probably know who that was...

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 15 - Preporation

* * *

A/N: There is probably 2-3 chapters left after this one so yep...

But that doesn't mean it's over! I got a new arc in mind so I am going to say what it is on the final chapter...

I hope everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed this story would continue to do just that on the next arc of the series! :D

R&R...

* * *

"Wow!"

There they stood, in front of a giant building. Many people were coming in the building and alot of chatter could be heared from all around them. About a hundred military officers stood guard outside and the build and inside.

They were suddenly crowded by fans who wanted autographs. Also reporters who asked alot of questions. Even Winry, who wasn't on the team was getting pushed and asked questions. The only difference is the questions were about automail. They must had heard about the automail she made and presented at school.

Like always, Ed would find this annoying and he was already getting agitated, "H-Hey, don't push. Go away! Damn it..."

Ed thought the questions for him would be about the finals, but they were about a more personal and embarrassing topic...

"Mr. Elric, is it true you have a relationship with Ms. Rockbell?"

"Or is she just your automail mechanic? We want to know..."

Of course, Winry who was so excited about being asked and complimented on her automail, decided to do the unthinkable and kissed Ed, answering their questions. To Ed's displeasure, people got more riled up, but at least fangirls got their dreams crushed, surpisingly to both Ed and Winry's pleasure.

Ed noticed three familiar figures standing at the doorway, staring at them and he sighed, "This is going to be a long day..."

"Should we help, Colonel?"

He sighed, "Why?"

She pulled out her gun, "They seem really uncomfortable with all those people there!"

"Hey, Lieutenant? Is there a reason you pulled out your-"

Two gunshots were fired up into the air. The sound made everyone pause and stay in silence. It made the Colonel almost recieve a heart attack. He gasped and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Damn Lieutenant, don't scare me like that!" He noticed she was already walking towards them and didn't hear what he said.

"Make some room for them! Let them pass!" The Lieutenant holded up her gun as they did as they were told.

Ed sighed, "Thank you!" Winry bumped her arms into his, "You should be glad you got a free kiss"

Ed blushed, "W-What? Umm..."

She laughed. It was always her pleasure to see him this shocked and nervous about their relationship. Winry knew it was Ed's way of saying he cared about her, even if he didn't say a word.

Riza signaled them to follow her as she started walking back. They followed until they were inside the stadium.

"From here, go to your looker room which is down the authorized personal hallway on your right!"

"Okay!" Before they would keep moving, they were confronted by the Colonel.

"So, Edward and Alphonse, do you have your decision?" Mei position her head down sideways and tapped Al on the shoulders, getting his attention, "What decision?"

Ed and Al sighed, "We will tell you later, Mei..."

"And Colonel, we are still thinking about, but we are making our decision today!"

He nodded, "Alright then, the Furher is looking forward to your answer!"

Soon after, they arrived at their looker room, which was styled like a party V.I.P room. A nice sofa, soda fountain, and lots of snacks would be found there.

Ed immediately jumped onto the sofa, "I could really get used to this!" Winry sat beside him and Al and Mei sat on the one-seater couches.

"Now, explain this decision!"

Ed nodded, "To make it simple, the Furher wants us to take a job as state alchemists."

Mei's eyes widened, "Are you guys actually going to take the jobs!?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "We are thinking about it, but we have someone who believes that it's a bad idea!" Ed fought the urge to look at Winry, who's eyes widened, "I'm just worried about you guys. Ever since the incidents between my parents and Ed, it's hard for me to agree..."

Ed sighed, "So why don't you come with us..."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Brother, are you sure that's a good idea!? I mean, we are going to get alot of missions afterwards, so you want to put her in danger!"

Winry poked him on the arm, "Yeah, Ed! What made you come up with that!?"

"Look, Winry! If we go, you are not going to see us for a long time! I don't want to put that burden on you and you are my automail mechanic!" He noticed how that hurt her, but she refused to show it. She clutched her hands into fist, "I think Ed has a point! I am his automail engineer and I am the only one familiar with the work layout of the arm and leg."

"But-"

"No!" Her expression became determined and she smiled at Ed, "If you want me to, I will!"

Ed nodded, "Yeah!"

Al sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Mei got up and walked over to the table with snacks, "So, it looks like you guys are taking the job!"

They nodded together, "Yeah, it looks like it!"

Suddenly, Al got and looked very uncomfortable, "I really need to go to a bathroom, brother! It's kind of stupid that this room has no bathroom, but I will go find one!"

Ed chuckled, "Alright then."

Al ran out the door and looked and ran towards every direction he could to find the bathroom.

"Where is it!?"

"Where?"

"Come on!"

He came across the bathroom and jolted inside. After a few minutes, he came out with a relieved face, "Ah, that was great!" He closed his eyes and bumped into someone. By the force he hit them with, he could tell the person was running as well.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's-"

Al opened his eyes. He knew that voice. Yeah, it was the voice of someone he met earlier. A girl's voice, who was also shocked after he spoke. The opened lifted their heads and stared at each other. Al could notice a blush forming on the girl's face, but it left when she stood up. He stood up as well...

"Oh, it's you! If I can remember, it's Alphonse right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks for remembering!"

She smiled, "I said I would right?"

He scratched his head and chucked, "Yeah, I guess you did."

The was a moment of silence when neither side knew what to say anymore. Al remembered that he told her a name, but she never told him. Also that faint part when he believes she blew a kiss at him, but that could have been his brain playing tricks on him. He needed to know her name so he asked...

"You were right about us meeting again! So, now will you tell me your name?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder making him nervous, "Sure, my name is Julia Crichton!"

Al smiled, trying to hide his nervousness, "I'll be sure to remember it!"

"Thank you and I heard your participating in the Alchemy Tournament Finals!"

He nodded, "Y-Yeah!"

It was for a quick second, but Al could feel Julia pinch his cheeks before she ran off. She turned around and waved, "I will be cheering for you in the crowd, Alphonse!"

"Thank you!" There it was again. He noticed she blew a kiss at him, but it was so fast he couldn't believe it actually happened. Did it or not? He felt his cheeks and stared off into space...

"I lost love, but it seems it came crawling back. This time, in another form..."

He ran back into the room and noticed that the only person there was Ed, who was staring at him, "Long bathroom break, Al!"

He blushed, "I was looking for a bathroom! They need to make a map of this place, haha!"

"Okay, Al! Let's just get ready because the match starts in ten minutes!"

"What!"

"Why are you so freaked out?"

"I thought only five minutes passed!"

He sighed, "Really, Al!? Really? You been gone for about thirty minutes!"

"Damn, I thought it was five, but I seemed to lose track of time when..."

Ed stared curiously at him, "When what?"

"Okay, brother! Don't freak, but I-I am in l-love!"

He smiled and patted his shoulder, "Really? That's great! Tell me who?"

"A-A girl I met when I was about to get off the train."

"So that's who you were looking at... Since she's got you this nervous, she must be cute-" He felt someone pinch his ear and looked up to reveal Winry.

"Who's cute, Ed!?" She pinched him harder and Al tried to stop her, "It's not what you think, Winry!"

She let go and Ed grabbed his ear and started blowing air on it, "Winry, that hurt! Why did you do that!?"

"Sorry, but tell me, who's cute?" She stared at them with a death glare which made them tense, "U-Um, it's a girl Al met!" Her eyes widened and she stared at Al, "Really!?"

He nodded and she smiled, "So do you like this girl, Al?"

He blushed and nodded. She then stared at Ed and poked him on the forhead, "I'm sorry..."

He chuckled, "It's fine, gearhead!"

"SHUT UP!"

Al heard footsteps and whispered, "Hey, Winry and brother? Don't tell Mei! I want to be the one to tell her!"

They nodded and Mei came into the room, "You ready guys!"

They nodded as the heard the annoucer yell, "Can both teams report to the battleground. We are about to the start the finals!"

Moments after, they arrived at the center of the stadium and it looked amazing. About ten-times the amount of people from our school are here and camera flashing was everywhere. They saw the other team from across the room walking towards them.

"So, you guys are our opponents? We will be looking foward to fighting with you!"

Ed smiled, "Give it your best and we will do the same!"

"That's what I like to hear! See you on the field!" They waved as they went back to the corner.

Ed and Al then looked to their top left and noticed Roy and Riza standing next to Furher Bradley. The Furher stared at them and Ed and Al gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and gave one back.

"Now that they accepted the job, let's see what the Elric Brothers can really do..."

* * *

A/N: Since I am a nice guy right now, I won't let Al be alone. If it's not Mei or Julia, it's going to be another girl because Al should be with a girl and not be lonely threw this entire series. Since it's obvious there is probably not going to be any EdWin seperation anytime soon, I probably won't have any girl mixed with them... PROBABLY!

R&R...


	16. Chapter 16

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 16 - Soul Shifting Alchemist

* * *

A/N: I know how some of you feel in the reviews... For some reason I would really hate myself if I splitted Ed and Winry... That couple makes me feel excited inside XD

When I read a fanfic about Ed and Winry not being together or like another man takes Winry and Ed is like lonely and depressed, I try really hard not to cry about it... XD

Those stories are always good though... :D

R&R...

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, it's time for the Alchemy Tournament Finals!"

The crowd exploded with cheers...

"Two teams, one goal, and one winner!" The referee pointed at one team and then pointed at another, yelling names for all to hear.

"Team 1; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Mei Chang! The rising-star contenders!"

The crowd roared with cheers...

"Team 2; Alistar Tsuki, Alex Starr, and Jade Domino! The four-year defending champions!"

The crowd roared once more...

_(Their names? I don't know?! I not good at names... xD)_

"The rules goes as followed; 1. No cheating, 2. Only K.O's are allowed in this event, 3. Killing is a automatic disqualification, and 4. All weapons and moves have to be done with alchemy."

The referee picked two names out from seperate hats, "The first match is, Alphonse Elric vs Alex Starr!"

The crowd cheering with excitement as Al and Alex made their way onto the battleground. Al had noticed that Julia had finally made it and stood at the front row of the crowd. She smiled and he smiled right back. Ed had catched this and stared up to see Julia. His eyes widened and he tapped Winry and pointed at her. Her eyes widened as well, "Ed, that's her!?"

He nodded, "I know, but she seems to like Al as much as he likes her!" Ed and Winry weren't the only ones who noticed her as Mei seemed to as well. Julia turned to see Mei glaring at her a little and glared back. She sat down and ignored Mei and she did the same.

Winry sighed, "See knows, Ed!" He chuckled, "And I thought I had girlfriend troubles!"

They put all that away and focused on the match. Right away, both competetors went into their stances, barely touching their chalks. After a week of training, Al would finally show his moves to the entire world. Most importantly his trump card, which he had learned from the three days Ed was asleep.

"If both sides are ready, then BEGIN!"

"Let's do this!" Both drew a transmutation circle and out popped a spear. They sparred with their weapons as neither side would be giving a inch in this battle. Alex tried to go for a low sweep, but Al jumped and swinged the spear which Alex intercepted with his own spear. They clashed with one another over and over again. Intercepting and dodging spears. Suddenly, Alex sped up his moves and his relfexes and attacks became faster. In a matter of seconds, Alex was actually connecting the spear with Al's body. He was cut in a few places like his arms and chest. He was pushing Al into a corner and when Al was laid back against the wall, Alex went for the kill. Al who barely dodged the attack had gotten out, but was still hit a little on the side of his face.

He groaned, "What to do? What to do?" He had to think of something, but it was hard because Alex wouldn't stop his attacks. Than he got it...

He remembered that Ed had used his blood to create a giant transmutation circle before in the first round of the tournament. He knew that his scars weren't big enough to copy Ed's technique, but maybe he can use something else. He looked to his side of the field and noticed the circle he had drawn was still there. He was at it and dropped his chalk onto the circle and slapped his hands onto the ground, creating a even more bigger piece of chalk. Alex charged at him once more, but Al dodged and ran away.

He turned to Ed and he smiled at him, putting a thumbs up. Al smiled back and nodded, "Thanks brother! This is because of you!"

What seemed to be a battle, turned into a game of tag as Al ran from Alex, holding the chalk, pressing it on the floor. He stopped giving chase when he realized what Al was doing.

"You bastard!"

Al stopped as well, he figured that Alex must had known about his plan already, "And your the fool! Now-"

Alex interupted, "I am not going to fall for you techniques, Alphonse"

Al's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? How could you know about all my techniques?"

"We have been studying your team's matches. We know the moves you used and we trained in ways that we can counter them. From when the Alchemy Tournament started up to the semi-finals."

"Well, so it seems that techinque is out of the question, but I still got that!" Al smiled, "Tell me..."

Al slapped his hands onto the ground, which caused a explosion that left boulders scattered on his side of the battlefield.

"Did you expect me to do this.."

Al took a second breather and looked back at his team and at Julia, "Brother, Winry, Mei, Julia, and everyone else out there... Prepare yourselfs for my trump card!"

Al slapped his hands once more onto the ground which caused the giant transmutation circle to create more smaller circles around Al's side of the field. Circles that were under the boulders.

The boulders transformed into large amounts of armored bodies. About ten to be specifc. They were all different shapes and sizes, but what stood out was the armored body that seemed to be connected to the others by many lengths of strings and threads. This armor also had a trasmutation circle on it's back. Al stood behind it and took a deep breath.

He clapped and slapped his hands on the armor and yelled, "Soul Shift!"

A bland, blinding light came after the yell as everyone in the stadium covered their eyes to avoid getting blinded. When it subsided, everyone became silent at the sight that Al was nowhere to be seen. Alex scanned the room, looking for him, but he was nowhere. Only the ten bodies of armor stood there...

Suddenly, nine started charging towards Alex throwing punches and kicks, each when it connected, caused serious damage as Alex was to shooked to see the first coming and now all nine were ganging up on him. The one controlling them was the main armor that seemed like the puppet master.

"Surprised? You should be..."

"Are you hiding inside that armor? Well, let's find out!" Alex transmuted a sword and charged Al. He pierced the sword into the armor countless of times over and over.

"It's over, Alphonse! I have pierced every part of that armor and if you're in there, you are done for.."

"You don't get it do you! I never hid inside the armor, but I did..." The armor started moving it's fingers and just like that all armored bodies were on the attack once more. Alex defended himself using his sword, but to no avail as there was to many. He was surrounded by all nine bodies and they all attacked at once.

"Armored Barrage!"

Punches and kicks flew as Alex was losing consiousness. He couldn't defend himself no longer. One armor grabbed him and body slammed him onto the floor and delivered a uppercut. Al clapped his hands, which triggered transmutation circles on all nine of the armors.

"Armored Combinement!"

They all combined to form a massive, armored body. The body grabbed Alex and slammed him onto the floor and walls over and over. The armor grabbed Alex and Al moved his finger and suddenly the armor was in the air clutching a dased and confused Alex. Al threw his hands up and then pulled then down as the armor spinned and dropped Alex harshly onto the ground. Everyone in that arena gasped and there was a period of silence because no one knew what happened. The main talk around the crowd was this "Soul Shift" Al had used and were was he.

Alex groaned as he tried to get up, but to no avail, "I-I c-can't m-move..."

He then looked at the armor, "This soul shift technique? Did you transfer you soul into the armor?"

A blinding light came from the armor and then Al appeared from the light. "That's what soul shift means! I transfered my soul into the armor that controlled the others!"

Alex chuckled, "I-I didn't know you had this t-technique..."

Al closed his eyes and remembered the human transmutation, his training, and his and Mei's break up. "Anything can happen in seven days! Bad or good!"

The referee pointed at Al and raised his hand...

"Your winner, Alphonse Elric!"

The crowd screamed and cheered for the stunt Al just pulled. No one has ever scene something like that before. They chanted his name and Al smiled and raised his arms up and walked back to his team. There were alot who were shooked. Some would include; Ed, Winry, Julia, Roy, Riza, and King Bradley...

"Nice job, Al!" Ed slapped his back and he nodded, "Uh-huh" Winry congratulated him as well and so did Mei, but something seemed off. She crossed her arms, "Al, don't you have something to tell me! Maybe about the oranged haired girl..."

His eyes narrowed, "You said move on, so I did!"

"But, I didn't think you were going to get someone else on the same day! I thought-"

"Hello, Al.." They turned and noticed Julia, who stood next to Al and Mei. "Hi, Julia, I didn't see you there!" Mei and Julia exchanged glares and Al gulped.

Were the Furher was stationed at, King Bradley smiled and started to chuckle, himself being stunned by Al's performance, "Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, it seems I got a perfect code name for our new state achemist here!"

They too were stunned as they turned at him and stared with puzzling looks at each other and then back at him, "What is it?"

"The Soul Shifting Alchemist..."

* * *

A/N: There you have it... The debut of Alphonse Elric, the "Soul Shifting Alchemist"

Took me a good few hours trying to find a state alchemist name for him. I decided to use the next name to come to mind and that so happened to be it...

At first I thought that "Combinement" wasn't a real word until the internet proved me wrong!

That puppet master armor is a useful technique, isn't it...

R&R...


	17. Chapter 17

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 17 - Her Regret

* * *

A/N: Well... Really long since I updated. School is coming fast and I need to get ready so if updates are laggy, that's why..

It became so hard to write anything now! I don't know, but I heard something about writer's block and I think that's happening to me... *Flips table* [ (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻ ] XD! Were that come from?...

Anyhow, let's get on with the story because I have to finish this story by the start of school..

R&R...

* * *

"The Soul Shifting Alchemist..."

"S-Soul S-Shifting Alchemist... That's actually a good name for the boy."

"Indeed..."

_Meanwhile..._

Back at the field, Al was still uncomfortable about having Mei and Julia glaring each other like this. They could feel the tension rising in area. He was speechless, but had to speak.

He coughed and wiped his forehead, "Mei, this Julia and Julia, this is Mei."

Mei and Julia shook hands and exchanged glares that made Al want to leave this moment. Al wanted to run away because he never had to deal with this. Al could see Ed holding in laughter and glared at him. Winry punched him in the stomach and his laughter was replaced by coughing. Finally, Julia and Mei started speaking to each other and Al quickly gestered his head at them..

"Glad to meet you!"

"Ditto..."

Al wanted something, anything to seperate these two now. They constantly kept exchanging glances and just stood there shaking hands. Finally, the referee started talking again.

"The second round of the Alchemy Tournament Finals will now begin!"

He picked out two names and read them...

"Mei Chang vs Jade Domino!" (GirlvsGirl... Go figure! Lol)

"Thank you!" He screamed at the tip of his lungs and it catched everyone's attention. It came out louder than it had meant to. Actually, it wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth because it was a thought. Al paused and gulped at the view of both Mei and Julia staring at him.

"Why did you-"

He immediatly shoke his hands and didn't let her finish her sentence. "Haha, don't worry about it! Just go fight, Mei! We believe in you, haha!" For the first time Ed had seen Al be a total wreck. He was nervous and confused. If the referee didn't speak, Al would pop. He decided to help him out as well. "Yeah, Mei, go fight on!"

Mei growled and walked over to the battlefield. Al sighed and took deep breathes. Ed walked up to him and put his hand on Al's shoulder. "Your welcome, Al! You seemed like a nervous wreck, so I helped you out!" Al could hear the chuckles from his brother and glared at him.

"Thanks, but it's not funny, brother!"

"Whatever."

Both Mei and Jade stood a safe distance from one another and in seconds the match would begin.

"Mei, are you ready?" She nodded.

"Jade, are you ready?" She nodded as well.

"Begin!"

The cheers resumed from the audience..

Both girls sprinted at each other and kicked and punched. They were holding back on using their alchemy as they knew martial arts as well. Interceptions and attacks were all in this battle as Mei could hear her team cheering her on in the backround. Even more in the backround, she heard the loud screams from the crowd. She had a trump card just like Al did, one that could win her the match. What could go wrong?

She heard Al and Julia cheering for her. The only two voices she could hear at the moment. Why? She didn't know, but she could escape the voices. Their voices were in sync and that saddened her. She was in a dark room and when she looked behind her she could see Al and Julia laughing together and running off.

"Wait.."

They were getting farther and farther away. Mei was running, but she didn't seem to go anywhere. Just like that, they were gone and in upcoming moments so would she.

Ed noticed Mei wasn't doing alright and seemed off, distracted. Her moves became slower and she was barely even moving a muscle. She was shaking and grinding her teeth. Ed was getting worried, but when he looked over to Al, he could tell Al didn't notice. He noticed the Furher, Hawkeye, and Mustang was staring at him and then stared back to the fighting. Ed did as well and noticed Mei slowly turning his head at them.

Mei slowly turned her head and looked at the direction of Al and the rest...

"Why..."

Mei started having thoughts of Al and the wench he calls Julia. The thought of that girl being in a relationship with him made her sick to her stomach. Of course, she broke up with Al, but she had a reason. She couldn't be with him because she was leaving Amestris. A massive part had hoped that one day she would come back and see Al again and start their relationship over again, but it became smaller after Julia's arrival.

"Did..."

Mei would had loved if Julia would had fallen for Edward, but she can't cast jealousy and despair on her best friend, Winry. She knew she couldn't be selfish either. She couldn't leave for who knows how long and expect Al to stay alone. She couldn't had wanted him to stay alone for his life. She cursed the people at Xing for telling her family to come back. Her expressions went back and forth with every passing thought that raced threw her mind.

"This..."

Mei had noticed that she was sweating bullets and her breathing was getting deeper and harder. Her vision started to become blury and she was getting punched and kicked, but didn't feel anything. Mei suddenly collasped onto the floor. All she could hear was the sudden gasping and the worry yelling from her teammates. She slowly closed her eyes and went into uncousious slumber. Before that, she saw her teammates arriving next to her and she mumbled the last word of her unfinished sentence.

"H-Happen..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Not much of a match, but it wasn't suppose to be a match... Mostly a event that so happens.. I'm actually working on the last chapters for this fanfic so I am actually writing little by little each day!

Now if you can excuse me, I have to go pick up a certain table from the ground before anyone sees it! XD

R&R...


	18. Chapter 18

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 18 - Fullmetal Alchemst

* * *

A/N: I knew these last chapters would be a pain in the bottom to write! These last days of my summer are getting to me!

Next chapter is the final chapter of the story, but not the series! So keep that in mind..

R&R...

* * *

"...W-What.."

Mei sat up and noticed she was on a hosptial bed inside a imfirmary. Her brain hurted and part of her vision was still blurry, but after awhile she could see properly. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. The last thing she could remember was fainting after she had thoughts she didn't want in the first place.

She sighed, "Nice way to act on your last day in Amestris, Mei. Randomly fainting in front of everyone and probably losing the match by default!"

She heard the door swing open and looked towards the direction. She noticed Ed and Winry come in and then her heart pumped and moments after, blew into pieces when Al and Julia came in as well. Great, another way to make her feel even worse than she already is.

Before Mei could say the first word, Winry suddenly hugged her. "Thank goodness your alright, Mei!" She noticed how her best friend was worried about her which made her feel worse about fainting. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now!" She forced a smile onto her face. Good thing for her that no one caught onto it.

She pulled back and smiled, "That's great to hear!" Winry suddenly come closer to her ear and whispered a few words. "I know what's going on with you, Mei.."

Mei was shocked to hear that. There was no way she could know what made her fainted and why she kind of looked depressed. Part of her eyes fixated on the boy next to her, Ed. Of course, he must have told her and he must have known. Mei rememered when she looked back at her team before she fainted. He seemed to know about it and of course he would tell Winry.

Mei was now the one that came closer to Winry's ears and she whispered something back. "Was it Ed? Did he know? Did he tell you?" She nodded and Mei thought and quickly whispered another thing. "D-Does.. Al know?"

She shooked her head and Mei sighed in relief. "Don't you think you should tell him, Mei?"

"I won't. I don't want to make him feel bad." Suddenly, Al came up and he looked worried as well. Al looked like he was going to say something, but a loud voice came first..

"Can both teams please report to the battlefield. We are about to start the final match!"

"Looks like we have to go! Get better!" Mei nodded and once again she was alone inside the room. But, it wouldn't last long as another person came in. It was the nurse and Mei's eyes widened. She looked at Mei's confused face and smiled. "Get better, Mei!" She got what she came for and left and Mei was frozen in place.

"She... T-That women.. N-No way... I-It can't be.." She layed down and stared out the window. She was falling asleep and before her eyes became shut, she muttered one word. "W-Winry..."

"The final match of the Alchemy Tournament Finals will now begin! This is for all the marbles. The winner of the match will determine the champions of this year's Alchemy Tournament!"

The crowd roared and the sounds of cheering flooded all around the arena...

"Edward Elric vs Alistar Tsuki!"

Ed sighed, "I guess it's up to me!" Winry gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "You'll win." Ed nodded and approached the field.

"Win this, Alistar!" He nodded, "It's time I show you two my secret weapon!" He left for the field as well.

They stood a foot away from each other. They both narrowed and stared at each other. They studied each other and tried to predict their first movements. It became quiet and it became very suspenseful inside the arena. Ed then stared at King Bradley and he narrowed his eyes. He caught Riza and Roy both smiling at him. He smiled himself.

"Now, if both sides are ready.." Ed and Alistar nodded. "Then begin!" The referee backed away to make room. Ed swong his right hand and so did Alistar. Their fists connected and Ed smiled. Alistar felt a sudden pain in his fist and the hardness in Ed's. He quickly backed away and rubbed his hand.

"What was..."

Alistar smiled and slapped his hands onto the ground and the ground formed pillars which Ed quickly dodged over and over. The arena gasped. Ed's eyes widened, "No transmutation circle and the light was red and not blue."

"Hey, Elric! You seem to be confused!" He laughed and kept the pillars coming at him. "Can't take it! You seem nervous and-"

"Shut up!" Ed slapped his hands on a pillar and created a sword and charged at him. "You aren't the only one who doesn't need a transmutation circle! Don't act so smug!" Alistar made a sword as well and charged. The two wills clashed and clashed. Sparks and clangs can be seen and heard. Alistar smiled and made another sword appear from the ground. "Try dual swords!" He swinged over and over and suddenly he was backing Ed in a sticky situation. He grabbed Ed's sword with both of his and pulled it from Ed's grasp.

Now Ed was defenseless. "Take this, Elric!" He swinged both swords down onto Ed and what seemed to be the match's end actually became the beginning. Ed smiled and blocked the swords with his right arm. Alistar's eyes widened and the crowd gasped.

"How-" Alistar noticed Ed's arm was made out of metal. "Automail?" Ed tapped his automail arm and created a blade which when he swinged, cut both of the sword's blades in half. "Take this!" Ed slashed side to side and made cut marks on Alistar's chest. He could see the red color that was forming on his shirt and gripped on. "Why you-" Unable to finish his sentence because Ed had punched his jaw with his automail and threw him backwards.

Alistar created a spear and managed to hit Ed's left leg, but he noticed something was strange. The spear cracked and he noticed the grin that grew on Ed's face. "Then even your leg is made out of automail!"

Ed nodded and kicked his gut, he coughed up blood and flew back. "I got my own secret weapon, Elric! Now watch this!" He clapped his hands and place them on his body. The scars and the injuries were starting to fade away. Ed's eyes widened, "That's impossible!"

"Now crumble!" He slapped his hands onto the floor and made the ground shake. Suddenly, boulder came down from the ceiling and landed on Ed's body.

"Ed! Brother!"

There was smoke surrounding the field. Ed coughed loudly as he tried to stand up. His vision was blurry and he noticed the red lighting coming from Alistar. "Don't try to stand up, Elric! I'm just going to knock you down."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Suit yourself! This would be a good time to try some alchestry on you!" Ed's eyes widened, "How do you-"

"I'm Alistar Tsuki, from the Tsuki clan from the country known as Xing! My clan is the rival of the Chang clan and we despise the Xerxes bloodline." Alistar pointed at Ed and then at Al which suprised them both. "You and your brother are from Xerxes, aren't you!?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Color eyes and hair matches correctly!"

Alistar started laughing, "So my opponents were a Chang clan member and two from the Xerxes bloodline! That's great! It gives beating you guys more pleasure!"

He slapped his hand onto the floor and many transmutation circles covered the field. "Begone!" The whole battlefield exploded and the ground under Central shook.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

BANG BANG BANG

Winry who was starting to get concerned about Ed glanced at the opposite corner of the field and noticed a lady in a nurse's outfit leaned against the wall. Winry could only see the white clothes and the blond hair that he wore.

_The Nurse_

She stood in the shadowy hallway, leaned against the wall. When Alistar was using the power alot she chuckled and sighed, "Alistar... Your a fool! Don't abuse the stone's power! That's your downfall!"

She then noticed Winry was glancing over at her and seeing Winry's face made her drop a tear, which Winry noticed and the nurse walked away. She smiled and put her head down. "Winry Rockbell..."

_Back At The Field_

Winry wondered who that woman was. All she could see was her blond hair. She decided to forget about it and glanced back at the match. Her eyes widened when she saw part of the roof gone and smoke everywhere. First thought that popped into her head, "Ed!"

"I won't lose! Not to a monster like you!"

"You have a strong will, Elric! I have a question for you!"

"What is it!?"

"Seeming you can do alchemy without transmutation circle and your lightning is blue and not red, I can come to only one conclusion. You performed a Taboo! Human transmutation!"

"So that explains your automail! I feel sad for you, Ed. Sacraficing your arm and leg for a human who was probably worthless to this world. Every single human being that Taboo was for is worthless!"

Ed grinded his teeths and seemed to start releasing a angry vibe. The thoughts of Winry's parents and Winry herself ran threw his mind. What Alistar said next was the awaiting trigger for Ed's release of anger.

"They are worthless and need to die! Poor souls and they all are trash! Digusts me!"

"No.."

Alistar then stared at Ed and smiled, "What?"

"No..."

He clapped his hands and nothing happened. "What's going on! Why isn't the power working!?" He slapped and clapped over and over, but no response.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Ed grabbed Alistar's neck. "You freaking bastard! How dare you talk about them like that! HOW DARE YOU THINK MY SACRIFICE WAS MEANINGLESS!" The smoke cleared and everyone could see the hold Ed had Alistar in.

Ed scream the final words for everyone to hear..

"For Sara Rockbell!" Al and Winry's eyes widened. "My mother!?"

"For Orey Rockbell!" Winry started tearing up. "My father!?"

"For Winry Rockbell!" Winry was shocked and couldn't believe what Ed was saying.

"And for Xerxes and the Chang clan... Your mockery and disrepect for them!" Ed clutched his fist.

"YOU LOSE HERE AND I WILL WIN!"

He swinged many punches and one fierceful punch that knocked tooth from Alistar's mouth and he flew back into the wall. He nose released alot of blood and he started coughing batches of blood as well. His skull smashed into the wall hard and he collasped...

The arena gasped and stood silent. The referee went over to Alistar and checked him. He pointed at Ed..

"The winner and the champions of this year's Alchemy Tournament is, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Mei Chang!"

The crowd cheered and yelled. Al and Julia smiled, "YEAH!" Winry was speechless and shocked. Suddenly, Ed collasped as well and they ran towards him.

"Brother, you okay?"

Ed nodded and chuckled, "Yeah and don't worry! We should be glad we won!"

Ed looked up and saw Winry staring into him. "Ed, about what you-"

"No one says bad things about the Rockbell family and gets away with it!" Ed smiled and it made Winry start to poor out. Ed sat up and when he did, Winry threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!"

"No problem and Win?"

"Yeah?"

"Your crushing me.." They laughed and smiled. "We actually won.."

Bradley clapped which made Roy and Riza stare at him. Bradley smiled and muttered two words, "Fullmetal Alchemist.."

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"You said this stone would give me ultimate power! You told me that we would win if I used the stone!"

"You abused the power too much! The power is limited you know!"

"You never said anything about that! You lied to us!"

"It doesn't matter, do you know what we do to those who waste the stone's power?"

"What?"

Suddenly, two other footsteps were approching the room. "Hey, Alistar, I heard screaming coming from over here.. Who are you?"

"No, Jade! Alex! LEAV-"

"ALISTA-"

"..." It went quiet.

Winry, Al, Mei, and Julia stood inside Ed's room and he was on a hospital bed. Suddenly, the door flew open, "Hey, Edward! Alphonse!" They turned and noticed Roy and Riza walking their way, both grasping a pistol in their hands. They looked cautious and digusted.

"Hey, what's the matter? You two seem worried and alerted!"

Roy grinded his teeth, "Something has happened!"

They all stared cautiously at them, "What?"

"Alistar, Alex, and Jade have been murdered..."

* * *

A/N: That was the second to final chapter people.. There's probably alot of questions like "Who's that nurse?" and "Why did she cry when she saw Winry?" and others.. Those won't be answered in this Arc.. Sorry! Lol, but in the Arc to come they will!

Next chapter is the Arc's finale..

R&R...


	19. Chapter 19

Fullmetal Alchemist: Alchemy & Automail

* * *

Chapter 19 - Secret Of The Nurse

* * *

A/N: Time for the ending of "Alchemy & Automail" and then to begin the next Arc of this series..

At this time I would like to thank the reviewers. Even if someone only reviewed this story once it means alot. I would like to thank these readers for reviews, favs, and follows; MetalicNinja, TheAlchemyStyle, jaclynkaileigh, NC Ninja, FMAISAWESOME100, AnimeGodess14, .9083, PrinceGreedLing8, LayerQui76, Volkuz71m, Fragments of the World, The Giver, DTK379, rin rin chan22, Golfer123467890, 2AA, Fan, Put A Name Here, MystoganGiantGem, LanFanFan179, sofia3, AnimeCrazies and all the guests! You people are awesome and here have a free digital table ┬─┬ノ( º ~ ºノ).

If anyone is wondering, yes I did just write the names of everyone who ever reviewed this fic. If someone new reviews when it's completed, I will update this chapter and add their name. ^.^

I hope those who fav, follow, and reviewed this fic will do the same in Arc #2... :D

R&R...

* * *

Silence took over the room as they were all shocked at what Colonel Mustang had just said.

"T-They are dead..."

He nodded and Ed clutched his fist. "That's crazy! Who did it!?"

"We are looking into that right now, but it seems no trace of the person who did this can be found. If any of you see anything weird or out of the ordinary, please contact us immediately!"

They nodded. "Okay."

Mustang stepped foward and put a hand on both Ed and Al's shoulders. "The Furher was quite pleased with your performances, Ed. Al."

Ed chuckled, "Yeah. I noticed."

"In fact, he has picked out your two codenames already."

Al smiled, "Really! What are they?"

Roy grinned and waved his hands. "We can't tell you, but you'll find out when you are scheduled to come back to Central."

"When?"

"You see, the Furher decided to give you two the jobs in one month. You know, to rest up after everything that has happened today."

They smiled and nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Roy smiled and turned around to the door. "So, you will know your names in one month. Let's go, Lieutenant."

Riza walked up to Mei. "We recieved word that your parents are here to pick you up."

She nodded and sighed, "Right.."

Riza then turned to all of them. "If you see anything out of the ordinary-"

"Contact you guys. Got it."

Riza nodded her head and smiled, "Right." She took her leave and now all eyes were on Mei.

They noticed she was wearing a frown on her face. "It seems this is goodbye.." The gloom was starting to take over the room. "Yeah..."

Winry taped her shoulders and smiled, "I will accompany you, Mei!"

She smiled, "Thank you.."

Mei went to Ed and hugged him. "Thanks for being my friend, Ed.."

Ed nodded and smiled, "Yeah and take care, Mei!" She nodded and smiled. She walked over to Julia. Mei extended her hand and Julia took it. "I hardly know you, but I know you are a great person and I wished I could get to know you better." Julia smiled. "Thank you and have a safe trip, Mei."

She walked over to Al and there was a sudden moment of silence. "I-I am going to miss you, Al." She hugged him and Al hugged her back. "I am going to miss you too, Mei! Come back soon after your buisness in Xing is done!"

Mei smiled and pulled back. "Okay!"

She walked over to Winry and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Winry."

Winry nodded, "Uh-huh!"

The walk to the front doors was silent and no one seemed to talk and just like that, they were outside. Mei and Winry scanned the area for Mei's parents. Mei could see two figure waving at them from the distance. Mei smiled and waved. "I can see my parents." She turned to Winry and hugged her, "Thanks, for being my best friend, Winry."

Winry smiled and let out a few tears. "Yeah, thank you too! I am going to miss you, Mei! Come back, okay!"

"I will try to! Take care of Edward, Winry!" She blushed and smiled, "Yeah, don't worry about Ed. I got him in check." They laughed and Mei ran off. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Winry watched as Mei got into the car and it drove off. Winry stood there as she stared at the car getting farther and farther away as each second passed. She sighed and when the car was out of sight, she let out another batch of tears and started walking back in. As she walked threw the empty hallways, she wiped the tears from her eyes and face. She paused and caught a certain figure she had seen before in front of her. It was the same nurse she had seen in the shadow hallway during the Ed vs Alistar match. The nurse wore a mask, but Winry knew it was the same nurse because of her blond hair.

The nurse coughed and started walking pass her. Winry put a arm up in front of her to stop her from going further. She wasn't going to let her pass. "May I help you, Winry."

"Yeah, tell me how you know my name!"

"I heard your name from the Elric Brothers when I walked passed them earlier." She lied and Winry had seem to know she was lying. "Really? Because I was with them for the entire time since arriving! Now tell me, who are you!?"

"You don't need to know."

"So answer this! Why did you shed a tear when you caught glimpse of me!"

The nurse gasped and she seemed stunned by the suddened question. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why-"

Winry eyes widened when the nurse suddenly hugged her and she could see the tears coming out from the bottom of her mask. Winry could feel the nurse's body shaking and shivering. "Winry, I want you to never leave Ed's side! Please! I want you to promise me this!"

"What!? Why would I leave his side!?"

The nurse shook her head. "I can't tell you, but please promise me, Winry!"

"I don't know who you are, but I love Ed! So, I promise!"

"Thank you! Don't tell anyone about this conversation." Winry nodded and moved her arm out of the way. As the nurse walked passed her, Winry stood still and once again the hallway was quiet. She looked back and no one was there. She decided to keep on walking and everytime she took a step, the words the nurse told her rang in her mind.

_"Winry, I want you to never leave Ed's side!"_

Winry made her way back into the hospital room and when she took a glimpse of Ed, the thoughts came back. She tried to stay strong and ignore it. "You okay, Winry?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

A hour had passed and Ed, Al, and Winry were at the train station. Julia had to stay in Central for awhile so they said their goodbyes. They also said their goodbyes to their military friends. Winry had called Pinako and told her they were coming home. To Ed's pleasure, Pinako had said she will make their favorite foods and have them ready for their return.

Soom after, the train to Resembool had arrived. Ed, Al, and Winry boarded the train and took their seats. Ed sighed, "So it seems our adventure had just begun." Al and Winry nodded. "Yeah!"

As the train slowly started moving away from the station, Winry leaned on the window. The thought of the nurse's words came up in her mind once more. "Winry, I want you to never leave Ed's side!"

Winry noticed the reflection of Ed on the window. The train had just left and he was already sleeping and so was Al, who sat across from Ed. Who can blame them? They went threw alot today. She stared at Ed from the reflection and a sudden frown appeared on her face.

"D-Do I leave or run away from him sometime in the future? And does something bad happen to him when I do!" Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of a dead Ed in her hands. "Don't worry, Ed... I won't leave you!"

Meanwhile...

The nurse stood on top of the stadium. She stared at the Resembool train leaving the station. Suddenly, another person appeared behind her. "So, you were here as well!"

"You know, it's disrespectful to play someone else, you impostor! It's not cool when you transform into others and cause murder. Why don't you transform back into your regular form... Envy!"

"How the hell do you know my name is Envy!?"

"I know more about you than you know about me!"

Envy grinded his teeth. "Just who the hell are you!"

"I don't like to take this mask off, but I think I should show you.." She took the mask off and showed him her face.

Envy's eyes widened and he started to tremble. "Y-You can't be! T-That's impossible!"

Her eyes narrowed and she clutched her fist. "You and the rest of your family will pay for what you did to _my_ Edward Elric!" Suddenly, smoke covered the area and she escaped.

She went into a building and went into a appartment. She opened the closet and took out clothes that were black and seemed to be made from leather. From a zipped leather coat to leather boots, she grabbed a cape that was colored red and had a big hoodie that covered her face, keeping her hidden.

"Winry, whatever you do, don't leave Ed!" She had a few tears coming from her eyes and she jumped out of a window and landed in a alley. She ran and ran until she was outside Central. "First stop.. East City!"

She got on a passing train that headed East and sat on the roof..

"Ed..."

* * *

A/N: So what you you guys think of the talk between Winry and the nurse! Do you think you know who the nurse is or could be. I put hints in this chapter and the last one.

Give me your thoughts about the scene with her and Envy. + Her sudden close change seem familar! Hint lol ^.^

If your reading this chapter 1 of the next arc should be posted already!

Thanks for reading! ^.^

Continues in the second Arc; _"Fullmetal Alchemist: The Dark Military!"_


End file.
